Naruto
by lilysama
Summary: Uma raposa Demônio chamada Kyuubi foi selada em um garoto chamado Naruto.O que irá acontecer agora?
1. Capítulo 1 Uzumaki Naruto chegando!

**Capítulo 1 – Uzumaki Naruto chegando! **

"Há muito, muito, mas muito tempo atrás... Havia uma raposa gigante de nove caldas, conhecida como Kyuubi. Os movimentos de suas caldas esmagavam montanhas, causando maremotos que destruíam tudo. Os ninjas se juntaram para defender sua vila."

A cena que se via era de uma enorme raposa marrom que possuía nove caldas. Ela pisava nas árvores como se fossem formigas. Ela se debatia por elas e causava muitos terremotos que destruíam a vila.

-Segurem o ataque! Espere o Hokage chegar! - disse o ninja com uma bandana na testa com um símbolo em forma de caracol. Ele estava com um ferimento grave na cabeça. O sangue escorria por seu rosto. Enquanto os outros ninjas apenas estavam se protegendo do ataque da raposa.

-Está se aproximando! Não deixem que ela destrua a aldeia! - disse o outro ninja ao lado dele que lutava para ficar de pé com os terremotos causados pela calda da raposa.

Logo ouviu-se barulho de troncos quebrando, as árvores ficaram esmagadas. Mas não era por causa da raposa. Do lado oposto dela aparecera um sapo gingante. Vermelho. E que levava um cachimbo em sua enorme boca. O sapo possuía olhos tão miúdos quanto os de um peixe.

"Um shinobi enfrentou a raposa de nove caldas num combate mortal. Ele sacrificou sua vida para selar o espírito da raposa dentro de um corpo humano. Esse shinobi era conhecido como... O quarto Hokage."

-

Um pequeno bebê de cabelos loiros bem curtos e arrepiados estava deitado em um travesseiro não muito maior que ele. Possuía três bigodes, parecido com bigodes de cachorro. Ele mantia os olhos fechados, mas mesmo assim chorava muito. Em volta do seu umbigo havia uma marca. Parecia um caracol, porém maior, e mais estranho que a casa de um caracol.

Haviam várias velas em volta da criança que fazia o lugar ficar quente e ardente.

-

O garoto cresceu rápido. Tornou-se um belo rapaz de cabelos arrepiados e loiros. Seus olhos eram muito azuis. E por mais estranho que fosse, ele continuava com aqueles bigodes de cachorro. Ele vestia uma blusa de frio e uma calça folgada laranja. Na testa se encontrava um óculos de mergulho.

O loiro, de apenas doze anos, corria alegre e dando risada com um balde de tinta na mão.

-Naruto, volte aqui! Volte antes que eu bote as minhas mãos em você! - dizia um homem que vestia um colete, que seguia Naruto o mais rápido que podia.

-Você passou dos limites dessa vez, Naruto! - disse o homem também de colete ao lado do outro homem, também correndo.

Eles perseguiam Naruto pela vila.

Naruto saltava nas paredes, nos telhados das casas. Ali onde se podia ver escupido nos montanhas quatro cabeças gingantes. Seriam muito bonitas, se não estivessem todas com pinturas engraçados e coloridas que Naruto fizera nelas.

Naruto saltava lentamente de um prédio.

-Podem rir. - disse ele dando risada. - Vocês não têm coragem de fazer o que eu faço. Seus bobões. Vocês nunca me pegarão!

-

-Hokage-sama! É uma emergência!

Um velho de cabelo apenas atrás da cabeça, levando um cachimbo na boca e um pincel na mão, pintava escrituras japonesas numa grande folha presa numa madeira.

-Não me atrapalhem agora, não vêem que estou ocupado? - disse o velho.

-Senhor, é que o Naruto pintou todo o monumento Hokage. - disse um homem que parecia chocado para o Hokage.

O velho não disse nada, apenas suspirou profundamente.

-

Lá fora, os ninjas de colete ainda perseguiam pelo garoto loiro, chamado Naruto. Eles já o tinham perdido de vista... E mal perceberam quando estavam passando por um cercado de madeira.

-Naruto! Volte aqui!

Quando já estavam longe dali, parte da cerca de mexeu, e Naruto arrancou um pano em forma de "cerca" de cima dele, que ele sempre usava para se disfarçar.

Ao perceber que os outros ninjas não o haviam visto, ele coçou a cabeça e deu uma boa risada.

-Eu sou mesmo demais. – disse ele com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Naruto!!!

Naruto se assustou com o grito. E acabou dando um salto para a frente e caiu no chão dando de cara com um homem, também de colete, e com a mesma bandana com o símbolo em fomra de caracol. Era um homem jovem, que mantinha os cabelos presos num pequeno rabo de cavalo.

- Hey, de onde você surgiu, Iruka-sensei? – perguntou Naruto ainda no chão com uma cara emburrada.

-O que é que você está fazendo aqui? Você devia estar na aula! – disse Iruka apontando o dedo para o garoto.

-

-Naruto, você não conseguiu passar nos testes de ontem. E nem ao menos nos anteriores. Amanhã você vai ter sua última chance, ou vai acabar sendo expulso daqui! – disse Iruka com agressividade para Naruto que estava sentado amarrado a uma corda, no meio da sala de aula.

Naruto não respondeu, apenas virou a cara resmungando. E dessa vez Iruka ficou bravo.

-Ah é assim? Por sua culpa Naruto, todo mundo vai ter que repassar o Henge! – disse ele apontando para os outros alunos na sala.

Henge Transformação

Todos os que estavam sentados resmungaram bem alto para que Naruto pudesse ouvir.

Um pouco mais tarde, todos estavam em fila fazendo o Jutsu de Transformação.

Uma garota de cabelos rosados e compridos, e olhos verdes esmeralda, com um pequeno lenço vermelho na cabeça, e um vestido vermelho com alguns detalhes brancos. Foi a primeira a fazer o Henge.

Ela se postou na frente de Iruka, com todos os outros atrás dela.

-Haruno Sakura. É agora! – disse ela juntando os braços e fechando as mãos, de modo que o dedo indicador e o do meio ficassem a mostra. Os outros dedos cobriam o dedo indicador e do meio da mão direita, e os outros ficavam posicionados um pouco abaixo da boca. A rosada se concentrou e disse claramente:

-Henge!

Logo a garota sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça. E quando essa mesma parou, não era ela quem se via ali, e sim Iruka. Que estava também na frente de si próprio.

-Transformou-se em mim? – disse o Iruka com uma prancheta e uma caneta na mão, fazendo anotações de cada passo que o aluno usava. – Boa!

E aparecera outra nuvem de fumaça no lugar, e dessa vez, era a rosada quem estava ali. A garota ficou muito feliz com a satisfação do sensei.

-Ya ta!!! Sasuke-kun, você viu isso? - disse a garota com um enorme sorriso no rosto indo para o final da fila.

-Próximo. Uchiha Sasuke. – continuou o sensei.

Um garoto de cabelos e olhos negros, trajando uma camiseta azul e uma bermuda branca se aproximou e se posicionou na frente do sensei. Fez à mesma posição de dedos que a outra garota fizera e desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça. Fazendo com que no lugar dele, aparecesse...

Iruka.

-Ahn? – Iruka não ficou muito impressionado, já que acabara de ver essa cena. – Bom!

O garoto de cabelos negros não disse nada. Apenas se dirigiu ao final da fila.

-Próximo. Uzumaki Naruto. – disse o sensei.

Naruto estava parado entre dois alunos. Do lado esquerdo, um garoto de expressão preguiçosa, cabelos negros amarrados a um rabo de cavalo que trajava uma camiseta furada e uma jaqueta por cima, e uma calça larga. E do lado direito, uma garota de longos cabelos loiros, também presos a um rabo de cavalo, olhos azul-água, trajando uma pequena blusa roxa e uma saia curta, também roxa, com faixas cobrindo a barriga e as pernas.

O loiro estava de cara emburrada, com os braços cruzados.

-Isso não vai adiantar nada, Naruto. – disse o garoto de jaqueta.

-A gente sempre paga por suas mancadas. – disse a loira.

Naruto não disse nada, apenas resmungou e se posicionou como os outros na frente do sensei.

No meio dos alunos havia uma pequena garota de cabelos curtos azul-marinho. Trajava uma blusa de frio bege. Estava um pouco corada, e batendo os dedos.

"Naruto-kun. Boa sorte." Pensou a garota.

Iruka estava olhando atentamente para Naruto, pensava no que o loiro aprontaria dessa vez.

Ele fez os movimentos certos, da mesma forma que os outros dois fizeram anteriormente.

-Hengen!

Naruto foi envolvido por uma grande nuvem de fumaça. E como Iruka esperava, não foi o clone dele quem apareceu, e nem mais uma das brincadeiras idiotas do Naruto.

Quem apareceu foi uma garota de longos cabelos loiros presos em Maria Chiquinha, e a garota estava completamente nua. Certas partes foram cobertas por fumaça. Ela mandava um beijinho para o sensei, que estava de queixo no chão com os olhos arregalados, e seu rosto estava muito branco.

Ele deu um grito e escorreu até sangue de seu nariz.

Novamente houve uma nuvem de fumaça no lugar, e Naruto apareceu dando risada como nunca dera antes.

-Te peguei! É o meu Sexy no Jutsu! – disse ele ainda nas gargalhadas.

Iruka se aproximou dele e com sua cabeça maior do que nunca e seus olhos mais esbugalhados do que nunca ele abriu a boca o máximo que pode...

-CHEGA DE TRUQUES IDIOTAS! É O MEU ULTIMO AVISO!

-

Naruto estava na bochecha de uma das estátuas dos Hokages, estava em cima de uma balança que estava presa no topo do morro. Estava com um pano verde na mão limpando uma grande pichação que ele mesmo fizera em todas as estátuas.

Iruka estava na cabeça observando-o.

-Você não vai para casa até ter limpado a última gota de tinta. – disse ele em tom normal olhando para Naruto, que limpava as brincadeiras com uma cara muito emburrada.

Ele apenas olhou para Iruka, de bico e disse:

-E daí? Não tem ninguém me esperando naquela droga de casa. Eu não estou com pressa!

Iruka olhou para seu aluno um pouco comovido. Era triste ver um garoto de quem gostava ficar ali, limpando aquelas enormes estátuas, sozinho.

-Naruto. – ele chamou.

Naruto o olhou novamente um pouco bravo.

-O que é que foi agora, sensei?

-O que você acha de quando você terminar eu te levar no Ichiraku, para comer um ramen?

Ramen Macarrão Japonês

Iruka se imprecionou ao ver o rosto do garoto daquele jeito.

Nunca o havia visto com aquele sorriso antes, e seus olhos azuis estavam brilhante. Ele realmente gostara da idéia.

-Ok! Eu trabalharei duro! – disse ele muito feliz.

-

Quando era noite, Naruto e o sensei estavam sentados em bancos em frente á um balcão de um pequeno restaurante chamado "Ichiraku". O sensei estranhou o garoto ter tirado aqueles óculos que ele sempre usava, mas achou melhor não perguntar o por que. O garoto engolia o macarrão com os palitinhos muito alegre.

-Naruto, por que fez aquilo nos rostos dos Hokages? – perguntou Iruka também com um prato de ramen em sua frente. – Sabe muito bem quem foram eles, não sabe?

-Claro que eu sei. – disse Naruto agora tomando o caldo que restava do ramen. – Todo mundos sabe que eles foram os maiores shinobis de sua época. Os maiores de todos. Verdadeiros heróis! E o Yondaime Hokagem foi o que salvou a Vila da Kyuubi, ele foi o mais incrível.

Yondaime Quarto

-Então por quê? – perguntou Iruka novamente sem entender sua intenção em sujar os rostos dos Hokages, já que sabia que eles eram heróis.

-Porque um dia eu vou ser maior do que todos eles. Eu! Uzumaki Naruto! O próximo Hokage. Vou ser um herói. – disse ele apontando os dois palitinhos para o sensei muito entusiasmado.

O sensei olhava atentamente o aluno com um pequeno pedaço de macarrão na boca.

-As pessoas vão parar de me desprezar e olhar para mim. – continuou o garoto. – Datte bayo.

Datte bayo Gíria usada no japão.

-E uma coisa. Eu queria te pedir um favorzinho, Iruka-sensei. – disse ele ainda feliz.

-Quer uma outra tigela? – perguntou o sensei achando que o garoto ainda estava com fome.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

-Eu... Queria experimentar a sua bandana, por favor! – disse o garoto com os olhos azuis brilhando olhando em direção àquela linda bandana com o símbolo em forma de caracol.

O sensei levantou a mão e colocou na bandana.

-Ah, isso. Você só vai poder usar uma dessas depois que se formar na academia e se tornar um ninja. Precisa passar no teste amanhã. – disse iruka sorrindo.

-Isso não é justo.

Iruka deu uma risada.

-Foi por isso que tirou os óculos?

-Ah. Eu quero mais uma tigela. – disse o garoto.

-

Já era dia, e os alunos da academia de ninja já estavam todos sentados em seus lugares, preparados para se tornarem verdadeiros ninjas.

-Vamos começar o teste final. Quando seus nomes forem chamados dirijam-se a sala de teste. O teste final será sobre o Bunshin. – disse Iruka lendo um folheto que estava em suas mãos para os alunos.

Naruto logo sentiu um pequeno arrepio na espinha e pôs suas mãos na cabeça.

"Essa é a técnica que eu sou pior. Eu nunca vou passar nesse teste! Datte bayo!" pensou ele muito nervoso.

-

Iruka estava sentado a uma mesa, e à sua frente haviam várias bandanas com o símbolo em forma de caracol. Era a vez de Naruto fazer o teste. Ele estava confiante dessa vez.

"Concentração."

Era a única palavra que vinha a sua mente. Tinha que passar dessa vez. Pois era sua última chance.

"Você consegue. Datte bayo."

Ele se posicionou. Fez o mesmo movimento que fizera para fazer o Hengen.

Uma grande linha azul transparente começou a envolver Naruto, e fumaça saía do chão. Ele estava realmente concentrado.

-Bunshin no Jutsu!

Naruto conseguiu fazer um clone dele próprio. Mas estava caído no chão, com a língua pra fora e com os olhos girando. Sabia desde o começo que aquilo ia ser um total fracasso.

O verdadeiro Naruto estava tremendo, levou sua mão a boca para não gritar.

Iruka estava tendo chilique nos olhos ao ver aquela cena.

-VOCÊ FALHOU!!! – gritou ele para Naruto.

Naruto ficou meio tonto com o que acabara de ouvir.

-Iruka-sensei. Ele falhou. Mas tem persistência e habilidades e conseguiu um Bunshin. É a terceira tentativa dele e você sabe o quanto ele quer se tornar um ninja. Eu acho que a gente podia dar uma chance de novo a ele. – disse um homem de cabelos até o pescoço brancos, que usava a mesma jaqueta verde que Iruka, e estava sentado ao lado dele durante o teste.

Naruto ficou muito feliz ao ouvir isso.

-Mizuki-sensei, os outros alunos conseguiram realizar pelo menos três Bunshins. Mas Naruto só realizou uma. E olhe só para ele. Lamentável. Eu não posso aprová-lo. – disse ele olhando para o pequeno Naruto esmagado no chão.

O verdadeiro loiro sentia uma enorme raiva ao ouvir essas palavras.

-

Mais tarde, o que se via em frente à porta da academia eram várias crianças da idade do Naruto. Todas felizes, conversando. E todos usando bandanas azuius com uma pequena fivela na frente, e ao meio, um pequeno símbolo em forma de caracol.

Todos comentando como fora fácil realizar aquele jutsu e passar naquele teste.

Naruto estava um pouco distante dali, sentado em uma pequena balança presa em uma árvore. Observando aquelas pessoas. Como estavam felizes. Como estavam alegres. Como estavam conversando com os amigos. E como estavam contentes por serem recém-ninjas. O loiro segurava-se nas cordas da balança, e desviou seu olhar para o chão. E agora apenas ouvia os comentários alegres daquelas crianças. Que realizaram uma coisa que ele jamais poderia fazer. E era seu sonho. Se tornar um ninja.

Duas garotas distantes dali estavam olhando para ele.

-Lá. Ta vendo ele. – disse uma das garotas.

-É ele? Eu ouvi dizer que foi o único reprovado.

-Han. Bem feito para ele!

-Imagina só se ele tivesse se tornado um ninja.

Naruto, que ainda estava sem nada na cabeça, ouvindo os comentários de desprezo sobre ele, colocou novamente os óculos. Porque já não tinha mais esperanças de conseguir a bandana.

Logo se distraiu com a presença de alguém. Olhou para o lado e viu uma cabeleira branca ao seu lado. Mizuki.

-

Em frente ao portão da academia, Iruka e o Hokage observavam os novos ninjas.

-Ouça. Precisamos conversar. – disse o velho à Iruka.

-

-Iruka-sensei é durão. Mas não é nada pessoal. – disse Mizuki, que estava caminhando com Naruto pela Vila.

-Então por quê? Por que só eu? – perguntou Naruto em busca de respostas para o seu fracasso.

-Ele só quer que você seja forte de todo o coração. Mas isso jamais acontecera se ele facilitar as coisas para você.

Naruto suspirou.

-Naruto-kun, sabia que Iruka-sensei é como você? Sem pais, sem família.

-Mas... Isso não vai solucionar nada. – disse Naruto um pouco deprimido.

Mizuki deixou escapar uma risadinha.

-. – disse ele.

Naruto ao ouvir isso já ficou curioso e olhou para o sensei.

-.

O garoto olhou atentamente para o sensei,

-

Iruka deitado na cama olhando para a janela, de onde podia ver a lua cheia. Estava se lembrando da conversa que tivera.

"-Iruka...

-O que foi, Hokage-sama?

-Eu sei como se sente, mas como você, Naruto cresceu sem conhecer os pais. "

Fleashback on

No momento em que a Kyuubi destruía a Vila, um homem corria para longe dali com um crianças no logo, chorando e gritando.

-Me deixe ir! Meu pai e minha mãe ainda estão lutando. – gritava o pequeno garotinho.

Fleashbakcj off

-Iruka-sensei, acorde, por favor! – gritou alguém do lado de fora da casa de Iruka.

Ele logo se levantou e foi até a porta. Quando abriu, encontrou um Mizuki desesperado.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele sem entender.

-Nós devemos ir até o Hokage-sama! Parece que Naruto-kun... Pegou o Pergaminho de Aprisionamento!

- O Pergaminho de Aprisionamento?!

Iruka ficou muito surpreso ao ouvir isso.

-

Longe dali, no meio da floresta, Naruto estava sentado encostado em uma árvore com um grande rolo de pergaminho aberto. E estava prestando bastante atenção nele.

-Vamos ver... A primeira técnica é... Kage Bunshin? – ele leu. – Que raios é isso?! Por que tinha que começar com essa? Eu sou ruim.

-

-Hokage-sama! Ele não pode continuar com isso! O Pergaminho do Aprisionamento é perigoso! E foi proibido pelo antigo Hokage. Não podem deixá-lo levar para fora da vila.

Vários ninjas estavam aglomerados fazendo comentários sobre o tal pergaminho para o velho Hokage.

-Tragam Naruto agora! – mandou o velho.

-Sim, senhor! – todos obedeceram.

-

Iruka estava saltando de telhado em telhado procurando por Naruto. Onde ele estaria? E o que estaria fazendo com o pergaminho? Já estava ficando cansado. Mas não desistiu, continuou procurando o garoto.

-

Mizuki, que estava um pouco longe dele, dessa vez com a bandana cobrindo boa parte da cabeça, estava procurando Naruto também. E dessa vez levava duas grandes estrelas de ferro em suas costas.

Shuriken Arma ninja. Parecida com uma estrela. As pontas são bem afiadas e suas lâminas cortam facilmente.

"Eu vou fazer Naruto me entregar o pergaminho!" pensou ele dando um grande sorriso para si mesmo.

-

Naruto continuava sozinho no meio daquela floresta. Estava caído no chão muito cansado, com o grande pergaminho enrolado preso em suas costas.

Logo sentiu uma sombra se aproximando dele.

Levantou a cabeça e pode ver Iruka á sua frente.

-Hey, Naruto.

Naruto não se assustou quando viu ele. Levantou-se, passou a mão na cabeça e deu uma risadinha.

Quem estranhou o comportamento dele foi Iruka.

-Ahn?

-Você me achou rápido, hein? Só consegui aprender uma técnica.

Iruka ficou mais confuso ainda com o que Naruto dissera.

"Ele estava treinando?" pensou ele. Era difícil acreditar que alguém como Naruto, alguém que jamais se dedicara ao treinamento antes, aprendera uma técnica do Pergaminho de Aprisionamento. "Mas dá para ver o quanto ele se esforçou."

-Olhe Iruka-sensei. Vou te mostrar um jutsu que aprendi. É assim que as coisas funcionam, não é? Se eu aprender algum jutsu do Pergaminho de Aprisionamento eu passo, não é? – perguntou um garoto com um de seus enormes sorrisos no rosto.

-Quem foi que te disse isso? – perguntou o sensei muito chocado.

-Foi o Mizuki-sensei quem me contou. – disse Naruto ainda alegre. – Datte bayo. Ele me disse onde encontrar o pergaminho e tudo mais...

Iruka se chocara ainda mais com aquelas palavras. Isso era impossível. Mizuki dissera a Naruto onde encontrar o Pergaminho de Aprisionamento? Coisa boa não era!

Várias kunais vinham em grande velocidade na direção de Naruto. Quem percebera fora Iruka.

Kunai Arma ninja. Parecida com uma faca.

-Cuidado! – gritou Iruka.

As kunais iam acertar o loiro. Mas antes que pudessem tocar nele, Iruka o empurrou fazendo com que as kunais atingissem seu corpo e o jogassem contra a parede.

-Então vou o achou. – disse uma voz um pouco distante.

-Então era isso que você queria.

Mizuki aparecera no topo de uma árvore. Naruto que ainda estava no chão com o pergaminho enrolado nas costas, não estava entendendo nada.

-Que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou ele olhando tanto para Iruka quanto para Mizuki.

-Naruto! Me entregue o pergaminho! – disse o sensei de cabelos brancos.

Iruka estava meio ferido. E arrancou a kunai que estava cravada em sua perna. Sua calça ficara com uma grande mancha de sangue.

-Naruto, não o escute! Não importa o que ele diga, mas não entregue o pergaminho a ele! – disse Iruka seriamente. – O pergaminho contém jutsus proibidos que podem por a vila em grande perigo. Ele usou você para pegar o pergaminho para ele!

Naruto sentiu um pouco de raiva na hora. Mas não sabia por quê.

-Naruto-kun. Sabe o que está acontecendo? Iruka só quer assustar você porque não quer que fique com o pergaminho.

-O quê?! – perguntou o garoto assustado.

Naruto desviou seu olhar novamente para Iruka.

-Pare de mentir, Mizuki! – disse o sensei com agressividade. – Não o deixe te enganar, Naruto!

Mizuki, ao ouvir essas palavras, deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

-Então sou eu é que estou mentindo aqui? – disse ele.

-Mizuki! Já chega!!!

-Naruto. Todos têm mentido para você a vida inteira. Desde a lei há doze anos.

-Lei? – perguntou o garoto que ainda estava muito confuso.

-Todos sabem disso. Menos você. E todos querem esconder isso e fariam tudo para calar a minha boca agora. – continuou o sensei.

-Do que é que você está falando? – perguntou o loiro ainda mais assustado com o suspense de Mizuki.

-CALE A BOCA!!! – gritou Iruka para Mizuki antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Mas sem poder se mover. Pois um kunai estava prendendo sua jaqueta contra a parede de uma casa de madeira que havia no meio da floresta.

-Ninguém pode te contar... Que o espírito da Raposa de Nove Caldas, a Kyuubi, está dentro de você! – disse Mizuki com um grande sorriso mórbido no rosto.

Naruto ficou pálido ao ouvir isso. Seus olhos se arregalaram automaticamente. E já não sabia explicar o que estava sentindo. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma grande raiva, sentia também medo, curiosidade e uma pequena dor que fazia arder seu coração.

-Isso mesmo. O espírito da raposa gigante que há doze anos atrás quase destruiu nossa vila esta selado dentro de você! Você, Naruto-kun, é a grande Raposa de Nove Caldas!

-PARE COM ISSO!!! – gritou novamente Iruka, agora conseguindo se soltar da kunai que o estava prendendo.

-Todos esconderam esse segredo de você à vida inteira! – continuou Mizuki. – Você nunca achou estranho as pessoas tratarem você como se fosse um objeto que não servia pra nada? Como se te odiassem apenas por estar vivo?

Naruto ficou delirando diante dessas palavras. Afinal era por isso... Por isso que as pessoas o desprezaram sua vida inteira. Ele não tinha família, nem amigos, e todos o olhavam com arrogância. E ele até os doze anos viveu daquele jeito sem saber o porquê. Então era por isso... Por isso as pessoas o desprezavam.

A raiva tomou conta do corpo do pequeno garoto. Não conseguia acreditar naquilo.

Agora seu rosto ficara vermelho, e uma algumas linhas, parecidas com fogo azul transparente envolveram seu corpo. E saía fumaça do chão.

"Não pode ser" pensava o garoto ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a enorme vontade de ficar longe de todos.

-Naruto... – suspirou Iruka.

-É por isso que você nunca irá ser aceito nessa vila! – Mizuki continuava. Deixando o garoto com mais raiva do que podia estar. – Até mesmo o seu amado sensei o odeia até a alma!

Iruka estava tentando se mover, mas não conseguia devido ao profundo corte que a kunai fizera em sua perna.

Fleashback on

-Iruka. Naruto jamais teve um pai ou uma mãe que se preocupasse com ele. Foi desprezado e não sabe o porquê. Muitas pessoas se quer o olham. Como se sentiria se em todo o lugar que fosse as pessoas descem as costas pra você. – dizia o Hokage para Iruka no prédio da academia. – E é por isso que ele se mete em confusão. Para que as pessoas o notem. Ele pode não demonstrar, mas está sempre pensando na família que não tem. Está completamente ferido por dentro.

Fleashback off

Mizuki, que ainda estava falando em cima da árvore. Pegara uma das grandes surikens que estavam em suas costas e começara a girá-la em uma de suas mãos.

-Hora de morrer, Naruto. – disse ele.

Não disse mais nada antes de atirar a grande estrela de ferro contra o pequeno garoto no chão. O loiro que não sabia o que fazer apenas se arrastou no chão tentando fugir. Era tarde de mais.

-NARUTO SE ABAIXA!!! – gritou uma voz que Naruto reconheceu ser de seu sensei.

Quando o garoto tinha certeza de que estaria morto agora se alguém não o tivesse protegido da shuriken, estava esparramado no chão. E por cima de seu corpo estava seu sensei.

Com os olhos fechados e seus dentes rangendo, sinal de muita dor. Atrás do sensei, uma das pontas das shuriken cravara em suas costas, fazendo-o cuspir uma pequena quantidade de sangue no chão, ao lado de Naruto.

Naruto observava seu sensei com muita atenção e confuso, com os olhos arregalados. E Mizuki, ainda na árvore, observava a cena com desprezo e raiva.

-Por que...? – A voz de Naruto saiu fraca, tentando descobrir porque uma pessoa que o odiava o teria salvado.

-Porque... Somos iguais. – respondeu o sensei. Com a voz mais fraca que a de Naruto. – Quando eu perdi meus pais, ninguém se preocupou comigo. Não tinham tempo para mim. Esqueceram que eu existia. Minhas notas caíram. E eu me tornei o palhaço da classe. Eu só queria que eles me enxergassem e soubessem o meu nome. Mas a escola... Não era o suficiente para chamar a atenção deles. Então fiz muitas loucuras, e tive que pagar por elas. Aquilo foi duro. – continuou o sensei se lemrando...

Fleashback on

Iruka, que Naruto tem agora, era um garotinho indefeso e sozinho, que caminhava na rua sem saber para onde ia.

As pessoas ao redor dele o olhavam como se o quisessem morto.

Numa manhã, o pequeno Iruka estava se equilibrando em uma corda, e embaixo dele havia apenas o lago. Ele se desequilibrou na corda e acabou caindo e se afogando.

Várias outras crianças estavam o observando na beira do lago. Mas não o ajudaram. Apenas riam... Riam... E riam.

Fleashback Off

Naruto ainda observava assustado seu sensei. Que agora estava derramando pequenas lágrimas sobre ele.

-Eu sei o que você sente, Naruto. – disse ele num suspiro. – Você sente solidão. E isso dói por dentro. Eu podia ter feito mais por você.

Cada palavra que o sensei dizia, fazia o coração de Naruto se apertar ainda mais.

-Eu te abandonei. Desculpe. Ninguém devia sofrer assim. Ninguém deveria ficar sozinho assim.

Uma forte risada interrompeu as palavras de Iruka.

Mizuki observava a cena desde o começo.

-Não me faça dar risada! – gritou ele de cima da árvore. – Iruka sempre te odiou, Naruto-kun. Ele é órfão como você porque a Kyuubi que matou os mais dele que está dentro do seu corpo agora. E ele diria qualquer coisa para tirar o pergaminho de você.

Naruto ainda estava confuso com aquela história. Não sabia em quem acreditar. Ele tentou se levantar da proteção de seu sensei. E sem saber o que fazer, apenas correu o mais rápido que pode para fugir dali.

-Naruto! – tentou chamar Iruka. Ele tentou se esticar para ir atrás dele. Mas a shuriken em suas costas era muito pesada e ainda estava cravada em suas costas.

Mizuki que agora descera da árvore, se aproximou de Iruka e deu uma risadinha.

-Sabe que quando ele decidi uma coisa, ninguém faz com que ele mudar de idéia. – disse ele em tom malvado. – Ele vai usar o pergaminho para se vingar de Konoha. Viu o olhar nos olhos dele, não viu? Aqueles são os olhos da Kyuubi.

Iruka tentou não ouvir o que o sensei traidor estava falando. Ele levou sua mão às costas e conseguiu arrancar a shuriken que lá estava. Se levantou com um grande corte nas costas, que sangrava por sua jaqueta.

-Naruto... – suspirou ele se levantando com a grande shuriken na mão – NÃO É ASSIM!!!

Ele gritou atirando a shuriken em Mizuki, que não teve nenhuma dificuldade em se desviar, já que o amigo estava fraco.

-Não passa de uma piada. Depois que eu acabar com Naruto-kun e pegar o pergaminho, eu volto aqui para cuidar de você. – disse Mizuki saltando em direção às árvores e desaparecendo no meio delas.

"Eu não vou deixar." Pensou Iruka tentando andar.

-

O velho Hokage estava em seu posto, envolvendo suas mãos em uma pequena bola transparente, que se diria ser uma bola de cristal.

-Isso vai acabar mal. – disse o velho para si mesmo. – O Mizuki falou demais. E fez o Naruto se sentir pior do que jamais sentiu antes. Isso pode ter descontrolado o poder que há dentro dele. Se Naruto continuar usando o pergaminho, isso vai fazer com que o selo que prende a Kyuubi dentro dele se romper, e o demônio... Sair. E se isso acontecer, eu temo por todos nós. – continuou o velho observando um pequeno Naruto saltando rápido entre as árvores com o pergaminho nas costas em sua bola de cristal.

-

Iruka corria pelas árvores também. E numa alta velocidade. Quando de repente chegou perto de um Naruto não muito rápido.

-Naruto! Tudo que Mizuki disse é mentira. – gritou ele fazendo com que o loiro o olhasse. – Entregue o pergaminho rápido! Ele está vindo atrás de você para pegar!

Naruto parou em uma das árvores, Iruka também. O garoto se aproximou do sensei de forma que pudesse entregar o pergaminho a ele. Mas Naruto não o fez. Em vez disso deu um golpe no estômago do sensei que o fez gritar e voar para o chão. Ele se arrastou no chão e parou quando bateu em uma árvore. Naruto ia em direção à ele se arrastando com os pés. Estava cansado. Pegou o grande pergaminho preso em suas costas e se sentou encostado numa árvore longe de Iruka.

O sensei, que tentava em vão se levantar do chão, apenas suspirava.

-Como descobriu? – disse ele com agressividade. – Naruto. Como descobriu?!

Uma nuvem de fumaça envolvera o sensei. E a mesma desaparecendo, fez com que no lugar dele aparecesse o sensei de cabelos brancos, Mizuki.

-Como soube que era eu e não o Iruka? – perguntou ele confuso olhando para o garoto encostado na árvore.

Naruto apenas abriu um sorriso e deu uma risada. Também sendo envolvido por uma nuvem de fumaça, e quando essa mesma baixou, não foi o loiro quem apareceu.

-Porque eu... Sou Iruka! – disse ele jogando o pergaminho no chão. Que fez o mesmo movimento de nuvem de fumaça que fez com que no lugar desde, aparecesse um pequeno toco de madeira.

Mizuki se levantou ainda com a outra shuriken nas costas olhando Iruka com desprezo.

-Você é um idiota.

Nenhum dos dois percebera, que atrás de uma das árvores que o cercavam, estava o verdadeiro loiro, escondido com o pergaminho. E estava vendo e ouvindo tudo que eles diziam.

-Por que está protegendo aquela aberração?! – perguntou Mizuki com arrogância. – Por causa dele a sua família morreu!

-Não importa o que me diga. Você não vai por as mãos no pergaminho. – disse Iruka ferido e cansado no chão.

-E quem vai me impedir? Não percebe que Naruto é igualzinho a mim?

-Como assim? – perguntou Iruka com frieza.

-Ele não quer o pergaminho para o seu próprio poder e sua própria vingança. Ele não é o mesmo. Ele é um demônio. Ele vai colocar o seu poder no pergaminho e vai destruir tudo! Você não entende?

-Tem razão. – concordou Iruka.

Isso fez com que Naruto se chocasse. E abraçou fortemente o pergaminho.

"Então é isso. Iruka-sensei nunca acreditou em mim. Ele acha que eu sou um demônio."

-Assim são os demônios. – ele ouviu Iruka dizer.

Naruto ofegou.

-Mas Naruto não é assim. Ele não é nada disso. Naruto é especial. Trabalha duro! É claro que comete erros, e se enfurece as coisas. Mas seu sofrimento o torna mais forte. E isso o diferencia de um demônio. Ele não é igual à Kyuubi! Ele é Uzumaki Naruto! Naruto de Konoha, Vila Oculta da Folha!

Essas palavras acabaram fazendo o garoto escondido na árvore chorar. E Mizuki sentir mais desprezo ainda, e ele deu mais uma de suas risadas. Ele levou a mão às costas, e soltou a shuriken que ainda estava presa.

-Você quer dizer que eu estou mentindo, não é? Iruka, eu ia deixar você por último, mas eu mudei de idéia. – disse ele fazendo com que a shuriken girasse em sua mão. – VOCÊ JÁ ERA!

Ele saltou e correu em direção à Iruka numa grande velocidade. Estava se preparando para atirar a shuriken.

"Então é isso." Pensou o sensei sorrindo.

Quando Mizuki estava se aproximando e ia atacá-lo, alguma coisa fez com que ele desviasse a shuriken para as árvores. Alguns galhos foram cortados e caíram, assim como Mizuki, que fora arrastado no chão por um forte chute. Um chute de um garoto. Um chute de Naruto.

Iruka se impressionara ao ver aquela cena.

-Naruto?

O sensei observou o garoto correndo em direção à Mizuki.

-Você não vai me deter! – gritou o sensei de cabelos brancos.

-Eu não vou! Mas eles vão! – disse Naruto fazendo a mesma posição que fizera no teste anterior com as mãos. Mas uma delas estava virada.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – gritou ele.

Milhares de Narutos apareceram no lugar. Cercando Mizuki. E Iruka apenas via medo no rosto de Mizuki, que podia ver através de dois Narutos á sua frente. Sem dúvidas, ele realizara aquele jutsu. Ele conseguira criar bunshins.

"Sem dúvidas, é o Kage Bunshin. Não cria apenas ilusões, mas, cópias verdadeiras." Pensou ele com satisfação ao ver seu aluno realizar esse jutsu.

Mizuki não sabia para onde olhar. Haviam tantos bunshins ali.

-O quê?! Como pode?

-Hey, venha até aqui! – disseram todos os narutos de uma vez.

O sensei estava ficando louco. E tonto com cada palavra que todos os bunshins diziam. Acabou caindo no chão de uma pirueta.

Todos os bunshins de Naruto puxaram suas mangas.

-Bem, vamos acabar logo com isso!

Mizuki estava tento chilique nos olhos. E deu um grito muito alto antes de ouvir barulhos de socos, chutes, pancadas e tudo mais...

-

O Mizuki que se via ali não era o mesmo de antes. Estava caído no chão, escorrendo sangue de sua boca, suas bochechas estavam inchadas e seus olhos fundos. E ele estava tremendo.

Atrás dele, de pé, estava um Naruto alegre, coçando a cabeça e rindo da cena.

-Acho que exagerei um pouco... – disse ele.

Ao lado dele, estava o grande pergaminho.

-Iruka-sensei, você está bem? – perguntou ele agora olhando em direção ao seu sensei. Que observara a luta toda daquela árvore.

-Ah... Sim. – disse ele com os olhos impressionados.

"Impressionante. Ele ultrapassou os Hokages anteriores... "

Iruka olhou para o aluno e lhe deu um doce sorriso. Com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos.

-Naruto, venha até aqui... Há algo que quero lhe entregar – disse ele.

-

Os outros senseis ainda estava procurando pelo garoto.

-Onde está Naruto?

-Não o encontramos.

-Isso não é bom!

O Hokage aparecera perto deles, segurando o cachimbo perto da boca.

-Não precisam se preocupar mais. – disse ele.

-Hokage-sama.

-Ele voltará em breve. – disse o velho com um sorriso no rosto.

-

Naruto mantia os olhos fechados, como pedira o sensei. Já era manhã quando ele perguntou...

-Sensei, posso abrir meus olhos agora?

-Pronto, pode abrir seus olhos. – disse o sensei com a voz alegre.

A primeira visão de Naruto foi um Iruka muito alegre, com um doce sorriso no rosto. Mas logo notou que ele estava diferente. O que ele teria feito?

-Ahn?

É isso! Ele estava sem a bandana.

Os raios do sol vinham em direção a eles, fazendo o rosto do sensei brilhar.

-Parabéns! Está formado!

Naruto arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca. Só agora notara que algo estava posto em sua cabeça. Era bandana. A bandana que ele só conseguiria se passasse no teste da escola.

-Certo! Vamos comemorar! – disse o sensei que ainda via o rosto chocado de Naruto. – Vou comprar uma tigela de ramen pra você!

Iruka notou que a boca de Naruto estava tremendo. Teve dificuldade para entender o que estava fazendo ou pensando.

-IRUKA-SENSEI!!! – ele gritou muito alegre saltando no colo de seu sensei e lhe dando um forte abraço. Fez com que o sensei caísse no chão novamente batendo na árvore.

-Oh. Hey, isso machuca!

"Eu ia lhe contar como seria mais difícil ser um shinobi de agora em diante. Mas eu lhe contarei quando chegarmos no restaurante de Ichiraku." Pensou o sensei feliz.

**Continua...**


	2. Capítulo 2 Eu sou Konohamaru!

**Capítulo 2 - Eu sou Konohamaru!**

-Hey garoto, você vai mesmo tirar uma foto com essa cara? - perguntou um velho de óculos, que apenas tinha cabelos do lado da cabeça. Em cima era completamente careca. Ele estava apoiado em cima de uma máquina fotográfica.

-Não é da sua conta. Tire logo a foto! - disse um garoto loiro trajando uma roupa laranja.

-Pirralho. Depois não adianta reclamar. - O velho disse entrando pondo sobre si mesmo o pano preto que estava preso na máquina e se preparou para tirar a foto do garoto.

-Ok, diga "xis"!

Uzumaki Naruto era o nome daquele garoto de apenas doze anos. Ele saíra na como com a mão para frente e com uma cara de malvado. Estava com a cara toda pintada de branco e com o rosto e as mãos cheios de detalhes vermelhos.

-

Na Academia de Ninjas de Konoha, Naruto estava sentado em um pequeno banco no meio de uma sala. À frente dele estava uma grande mesa, onde o velho Hokage, que vestia aquele mesmo manto branco e o chapéu triangular, estava verificando o papel com a foto dele.

Naruto pôs a mão na cabeça e deu uma risadinha, como fazia de costume quando estava feliz.

O velho olhava para o formulário e resmungava com seu cachimbo na boca.

-Não ficou muito bonita, mas deu um trabalhão para ficar desse jeito. - disse Naruto ainda com um grande sorriso no rosto. - Três horas depois eu escolhi essa ai. Mas ao menos é artístico, não é?

Fez sinal de "jóia" com o dedo.

-Não serve. - disse o Hokage olhando para o garoto feliz.

-O QUÊ?! - Naruto levantou do banquinho de um salto.

-Tire outra foto! - disse o Hokage suavemente enquanto ainda segurava o formulário com a foto. Apenas o cachimbo se mexia em sua boca. E ele mantia os olhos fechados, decidido.

-Não diga isso! - disse Naruto se sentando novamente no banco, emburrado.

Ele e o Hokage se encaram.

Naruto não pensou duas vezes e fez a posição do Jutsu de Transformação com os dedos.

-Hengen!

Ele foi envolvido por uma nuvem de fumaça. E no lugar dele, quem aparecera de pé no meio do salão foi uma jovem garota muito bonita, com os cabelos presos em Maria Chiquinha. Mas a garota estava completamente nua, e uma pequena quantidade de fumaça cobria suas belas curvas. A garota possuía os mesmo bigodes estranhos que Naruto.

-Hokage-sama, por favor... - disse ela numa voz bem provocante.

O Hokage arregalou os olhos e segurou o cachimbo firmemente com os dentes ao ver aquela cena. Ele caiu para trás da cadeira onde estava, e escorria muito sangue de seu nariz.

Ele ficara completamente paralisado.

Naruto, ao ver o resultado de sua transformação, voltou ao normal. E olhou o Hokage com medo.

O Hokage se levantara e limpara o sangue do nariz um pano branco.

-Sexy no Jutsu, é? Que absurdo...

O loiro se sentou no banquinho novamente, e coçou a cabeça rindo.

-A propósito Naruto, onde está sua bandana? - perguntou o Hokage a ele.

Naruto estava usando os óculos. Ele levou as mãos até eles e esfregou as lentes.

-Eu não vou usar até o dia da reunião! - disse ele decidido.

-Mudança de assunto, esse Registro Ninja é uma lista de todos dessa vila com habilidade de alto nível. Esse documento deve ser importante até mesmo para você. - disse o Hokage pegando novamente o papel com a foto do Naruto. - Então, por que você tirou a foto desse jeito?

-Bem... Eu não entendo dessas coisas. - gritou o garoto nervoso.

Logo os dois se detraíram com alguém que abrira a porta do salão e estava observando tudo. Alguém que segurava uma shuriken na mão.

Um garotinho muito pequeno, que usava um capacete onde apareciam apenas poucas mechas de seu cabelo, e vestia uma camiseta amarela com um símbolo em forma de caracol vermelho no meio (o mesmo que a bandana), e uma capa azul enrolada no pescoço. Vestia também uma bermuda branca larga e sandálias azuis como as de Naruto.

Ele vinha correndo em direção ao Hokage com a shuriken não muito diferente do tamanho da mão dele.

-Seu velho maldito! Lute comigo! - gritou ele. - O título de Quinto Hokage será meu, Konohamaru!

Naruto pode observar que o garoto não tinha um dos dentes da frente quando ele se aproximando do Hokage. Achou que ele ia atacar quando... O garoto tropeçou no chão e acabou caindo.

O pequeno se encolheu no lugar onde caíra e choramingou.

O Hokage, que via toda a cena, baixou seu chapéu cobrindo metade dos olhos.

"Sempre querendo se exibir..."

Logo apareceu na porta também um homem adulto, que trajava uma camiseta de maga comprida preta, e uma calça até o pé preta. A bandana cobria toda sua cabeça, e seus olhos eram cobertos por óculos escuros redondos totalmente ridículos.

Naruto viu o pequeno garoto se levantando do chão e ficando sentado ali mesmo, esfregando sua testa.

-Quem colocou essa armadilha?

O homem de preto olhou por todo o salão, desde Naruto até o Hokage.

-Está bem jovem mestre? Não há armadilha em lugar nenhum! - disse ele arrumando os óculos escuros.

Naruto estava tendo chilique nos olhos ao ver aquela cena.

"Quem é esse garoto?"

O pequeno virou seu olhar para Naruto, que só agora notara que ele estava ali.

O homem de preto também olhava para o loiro.

"Esse garoto é... O demônio, Kyuubi." pensou ele olhando desprezadamente Naruto por seus óclinhos redondos. "Eu odeio esse perdedor..."

O garotinho se levantou do chão e foi em direção a Naruto, apontando o dedo indicador para ele.

-Já entendi. Foi você quem armou tudo, não foi?

Naruto levantou a mão empurrando o braço do garotinho e o pegando pela capa azul, fazendo com que ele ficasse pendurado.

-Foi você mesmo que se quebrou, teme! - gritou Naruto.

Teme Ofensa usada no Japão. Significa desgraçado.

-Hey! Largue-o agora! - gritou o homem adulto de preto. - Ele é neto do Sandaime Hokage-sama!

Sandaime Terceiro

Naruto ao ouvir isso se virou para o homem de preto. Depois voltou seu olhar novamente para o garoto.

O garotinho ainda o olhava com raiva.

"Só foi descobrir que eu sou neto do Hokage que ele ficou quietinho. Ele deve ser igual aos professores e todos os outros."

-Qual é o problema? Se acha que pode me bater vai em frente! - gritou o garotinho sem medo para Naruto. - Agora que você sabe que sou o neto do Hokage você está...

-NÃO TO NEM AI! - gritou Naruto antes que o garotinho pudesse terminar a frase.

O loiro deu um forte peteleco na cabeça do garoto, que mesmo com o capacete, pode sentir uma pequena dor.

-BAKA!!!

Baka Ofensa usada no Japão. Significa idiota.

O garotinho sem dizer nada, caiu no chão.

-O quê?! - gritou o adulto de preto chocado com a cena. Suas mãos estavam tremendo.

O Hokage apenas observava a cena sem dizer nada.

-

O adulto de preto estava parado em frente ao garotinho.

-Ouça bem, você é o neto do Terceiro Hokage. Mesmo que ele te machuque, você não pode se envolver com pessoas desse tipo... - disse ele para o garoto, que apenas desviou o olhar para o chão. - A melhor coisa a fazer é não se envolver. Eu, o sensei da Elite, Ebisu, nunca cometo enganos. Você quer ser o Quinto Hokage, não quer? Se eu te ensinar ninjutsu, vai ser fácil para você ganhar o título de Hokage. Sim, a coisa mais importante para se tornar um Hokage é aprender pelas minhas mãos. Entende jovem mestre?

Só agora, o homem de preto, chamado Ebisu, percebera. O garotinho não estava mais ali, ouvindo tudo que ele dizia como ele pensava. Ele olhou por todo o salão procurando-o. Mas ele não estava lá.

-Ele fugiu! - gritou ele levando as mãos na cabeça.

-Parece que ele foi atrás do Naruto. - disse o Hokage, que estava sentado atrás dele ainda parado observando a cena.

-O quê?! - Ebisu gritou se retirando do salão e correndo pelo prédio atrás do pequeno. - Emergência! Jovem Mestre!

"Por que ele é desse jeito?" pensou o Hokage dentro do salão vendo o desespero do homem. "Esse foi o vigésimo ataque surpresa hoje. Eu fico ainda mais preocupado que ele esteja com Naruto. É bom que ele não ensine nenhuma "Transformação" para o Konohamaru."

-

Naruto caminhava pela vila, passando por uma grande parede de madeira, quando ouviu um pequeno ruído passando por trás dele. Ele olhou para trás para ver o que era, e avistou um pequeno monte bege todo amassado, e dois pés trajando uma sandália azul apareciam embaixo do monte.

Naruto pôs o dedo indicador na cabeça e achou que estava vendo coisas, então se virou novamente e continuou caminhando. Mas novamente ouviu um ruído atrás dele e se virou.

-Não fique me seguindo! O que você quer? - gritou ele apontando com o dedo indicador para o nada.

Viu na parede de madeira, que algumas "madeiras" estavam ao contrário, e totalmente amassadas. Duas pequenas mãos apareceriam segurando cada ponta delas e podia-se ver no meio parte de um capacete que deixava para fora algumas mechas de um cabelo negro.

Naruto teve chilique nos olhos ao ver aquilo.

-Você não está enganando ninguém...

O loiro ficou um tempo olhando para aquela criatura.

Logo aquele... Pano igual à parede, ao contrário, caiu. E o garotinho, o neto do Hokage, aparecera.

-Que sorte sua descobrir minha camuflagem. Era o mínimo que eu esperava de um cara como você.

Disse ele se desenrolando do pano e indo em direção a Naruto. Ele apontou o dedo indicador para o loiro.

-Hey, eu quero que você seja meu mestre.

Naruto ficou ainda mais confuso com a pergunta.

-Han?!

-Em troca, quero que você me ensine aquele Sexy no Jutsu que você usou para derrotar meu avô! – disse o baixinho decidido.

-Sem chance. – disse Naruto cruzando os braços.

-Não diga isso, por favor! Mestre! – disse o garoto num tom mais alto.

Naruto, ao ouvir "mestre" se virou com os olhos arregalados para o garotinho.

-Mestre? – perguntou enquanto as lentes de seus óculos na cabeça refletiam com o sol.

-Mestre! Mestre! Mestre! – gritou o pequeno.

-Ahhhhh... Tudo bem... – concordou Naruto passando a mão na cabeça.

-

Algumas horas se passaram, e Naruto caminhou pela Vila, onde as pessoas estavam passeando e fazendo comprar, seguido pelo pequeno neto do Hokage.

-Agora ouça. Para usar bem um jutsu, você tem que saber controlar muito bem o seu Chatora. – explicava Naruto ao garotinho.

Cha-Tora Na verdade, isso significa algo como "Tigre-gato marrom".

-Chatora? – perguntou o garoto confuso, que imaginou um gatinho marrom coçando as orelhas.

-Isso mesmo. Chatora. – disse o loiro.

-Mestre, o senhor não quer dizer "Chakra"? – perguntou o baixinho olhando confuso para seu mestre.

Naruto ao ouvir isso ficou chocado.

-Cale a boca! Os melhores ninjas dizem Chatora! – gritou ele fechando o punho direito.

-Sério?! É assim mesmo? – disse o garotinho feliz.

O loiro apenas passou a mão na cabeça...

"Uff... Ainda bem que ele é idiota..."

-Escute... Chakra é... – começou ele.

-Simplesmente, é a energia que você usa para executar um jutsu. – continuou o garotinho antes que seu mestre pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

Naruto ficou impressionado ao ouvir isso de um garotinho que tinha praticamente a metade da idade dele.

-Basicamente, para usar um jutsu ninja, você precisa acumular o chakra, que é a energia corporal coletada de todas as células do corpo, e a energia espiritual, que é adquiria através de experiências. Depois, posicionando as mãos corretamente, o jutsu pode ser executado. – disse o garotinho segurando um pergaminho aberto.

-Não fique dando uma de sabe-tudo, você ta lendo tudo nesse pergaminho. – gritou Naruto.

-

-Bem, você parece saber muito, mas para usar bem um jutsu, você precisa... – começou o mestre.

-Eu preciso...

-Trabalhar duro e ter determinação.

-Trabalho duro e determinação, é? – repetiu o garoto o que seu mestre acabara de dizer.

-É isso ai. O treinamento não vai ser moleza, então se prepare! – disse Naruto com um sorriso no rosto.

-Certo, mestre! – gritou o garotinho.

-Perfeito. Agora tente se transformar.

-O quê?!

-Eu vou ver o quão boas são suas técnicas ninja.

-Mas... Em quem eu devo me transformar? – perguntou o garotinho ainda confuso.

Naruto olhou ao seu redor, onde várias pessoas caminhavam. Observou cada lado de onde estava. Então, numa banquinha de frutas, avistou uma bela mulher trajando um lindo quimono azul, e seus longos cabelos eram presos num rabo de cavalo.

-Ali, se transforme naquela Nee-chan ali. – disse Naruto apontando para a moça.

Nee Significa Jovem moça.

-Sem problema! – disse o garotinho se posicionando. Ele posicionou os dedos da mesma forma que Naruto fizera para executar o Sexy no Jutsu.

-Hengen!

O loiro pode ver o garotinho desaparecendo numa grande nuvem de fumaça.

-E então? Eu pareço com ela? – perguntou uma voz estranha.

No lugar do baixinho, aparecera uma gorda mulher trajando um quimono azul, de cabelos compridos presos num rabo de cavalo. E seu rosto... Não era exatamente bonito. Na verdade, era a coisa mais horrorosa que Naruto já vira na vida. As gordas bochechas faziam a boca ficar inchada e os olhos eram muito pequenos e feios.

Naruto ao ver aquilo, teve chilique nos olhos.

-Si-sim, as roupas estão parecidas. – disse Naruto sentindo um calafrio na espinha.

Alguém estava atrás dele. Ele se virou para trás para ver quem era.

A bela moça que estava comprando frutas na barriquinha aparecera com uma das mãos na cintura, e a outra apertando o pulso, com uma expressão muito brava no rosto.

-O que você disse? – perguntou ela a Naruto.

-

-Escute, jovem mestre. Falca uma transformação bonita quando se transformar em mim, ok? – disse a jovem moça com um sorriso no rosto para o garotinho que voltara ao normal. E dizendo isso, a mulher se afastou dali.

-Ela é assustadora... – disse o baixinho a Naruto, que estava caído no chão ao lado dele.

-Por que eu sempre tenho que levar a pior? Datte bayo.

-

Naruto e o pequeno aliado estavam em frente a uma livraria.

-Ok, vamos procurar gatinhas aqui na livraria. – disse o loiro com as mãos na cintura olhando para a grande porta quadriculada cheia de vidrinhos.

-Certo, mestre. – concordou o baixinho.

Eles abriram a porta de vidro, e puderam ver o dono da livraria dormindo com a cara apoiado no braço que estava em cima do balcão.

Os dois entraram silenciosamente e andaram até o fundo da livraria, onde haviam várias revistas de garotas de biquíni.

Naruto pegou uma delas e abriu na primeira página, logo seus olhos e os do pequeno aliado brilharam. Na primeira página da revista, havia uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e curtos, com um grande casaco bege deixando a mostra apenas o biquíni.

Quando os dois estavam delirando ao ver as fotos da revista, ouviram um pequeno ruído vindo atrás de onde estavam.

-Eu já disse para não ler o que não vai comprar, Naruto. – ouviram alguém dizer.

Os dois na hora se assustaram com a voz. O dono da livraria havia acordado. E estava segurando um espanador nas costas. Naruto e o baixinho se viraram para olha-lo. Não era uma surpresa muito agradável. O moço estava com uma cara muito nervosa.

-

Naruto e o aliado estavam parados em frente a um templo, com várias placas azuis a mostra.

-Aqui é o último lugar. – disse o loiro com o olho roxo ao seu aliado. – Vamos tentar fazer o melhor!

-Certo, mestre. – como sempre o pequeno concordou.

Os dois fizeram a mesma posição de mãos.

-Hengen!

Uma nuvem de fumaça envolveu os dois garotos. Quando a mesma baixou apareceram pessoas totalmente diferentes no lugar deles.

Naruto continuou com as mesmas roupas, mas se tornara uma linda garota com os longos cabelos presos em Maria Chiquinha.

E seu aliado, se tornara uma feia garota gorda, como antes tentara se transformar na garota que viram na banquinha de frutas. O capacete dele desaparecera. Ao invés disso, se via uma cabaça careca, com apenas uma mecha de cabelo na ponta da cabeça.

As duas garotas, se é que se podia chamar a gorda de garota, trocaram olhares e então entraram no templo.

Logo quando desapareceram na porta, ouviu-se uma gritaria feminina. E barulho de coisa quebrando.

-NARUTO! VOCÊ DE NOVO!

-

A aparência de Naruto não era das melhores. Estava não só com o olho roxo, mas sua bochecha estava inchada. E seus óculos estavam todo sujo.

-Por que eu sempre tenho que levar a pior? – perguntou a si mesmo.

-Desculpe... – disse o baixinho ao lado dele, que ao contrário do mestre, estava em perfeitas condições. – É porque eu sou neto do Hokage...

Naruto ficou com um pouco de pena do garotinho. E então abriu um doce sorriso.

-Não se preocupe. – disse ele.

O pequeno voltou seu olhar para o mestre.

-O treinamento para o Sexy no Jutsu está completo! Tudo que você precisa agora é praticar. Datte bayo! – disse ele fazendo sinal de jóia ao baixinho.

O garotinho ficou muito feliz ao ouvir isso. E abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Ok. Basicamente é: grande (peitos), fina (cintura), grande (bunda). – explicou Naruto.

-Certo, mestre! – disse o garoto feliz.

Então ele fez a posição certa com os dedos.

-Hengen!

E então desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça. Se trasformando numa feia garota gorda trajando um conjunto de biquíni rosa claro. E o rosto continuava o mesmo que ele transformara anteriormente.

-Não deu muito certo... – disse ele com a voz grossa.

-Não! –gritou Naruto. – Errado! Mais fino.

O pequeno continuou se trasformando.

-Certo, mestre. Assim ta bom?

-Não, mais bonita.

-Certo, mestre! Assim ta bom?

-

Algumas horas depois...

-Naruto... O que ele está planejando fazer com o jovem mestre? – disse Ebisu, que continuava procurando por ela. Estava observando a vila de cima do telhado da academia. – Maldição, onde ele foi parar? Eu sou um professor de Elite que ensinou dezenas candidatos a Hokage. Os insetos que atacam meus estudantes são... Eliminados!

O olhar dele era mau por baixo daqueles pequenos óclinhos escuros.

Ele desapareceu do telhado.

-

Naruto e o pequeno estavam sentados em um tronco, onde a frente deles se via várias maquinas de refrigerante.

-A propósito, por que você quer tanto derrotar o velho Hokage? – perguntou Naruto ao aliado.

O garoto o olhou por um momento. E depois desviou seu olhar para o chão.

-Meu avô me deu o nome de Konohamaru. Mas nem parece que esse é o meu nome. – explicou ele para o loiro, que segurava uma lata vermelha de refrigerante. – Por mais que todos saibam que esse é o meu nome, ninguém me chama assim. Sempre todos me chamam de "o neto do Hokage". Ninguém me reconhece como eu sou. Eu odeio isso. Então... Então eu quero o título de Hokage!

-Baka. Ninguém nunca vai reconhecer um cara como você. – disse Naruto num tom amigável para o garotinho chamado Konohamaru.

-O quê?! – O garoto ficou confuso.

-Não é um título tão fácil de obter.

Konohamaru se levantou e fechou o punho.

-O quê?!

-Não é fácil. – continuou Naruto calmamente. – Você fica dizendo "Hokage, Hokage". Se você quer tanto esse título...

-O quê?!

Naruto abriu um sorriso malvado.

-Você precisa me derrotar primeiro!

Konohamaru olhou para o mestre confuso.

-

O velho Hokage olhava para a grande escultura da cabeça de um homem de cabelos não muito compridos, mas que parecia ser muito atraente.

-Sandaime... – alguém o chamou. – eu estava lhe procurando.

Iruka aparecera atrás dele.

-O que é, Iruka? – perguntou o velho fazendo com que o cachimbo em sua boca se mexesse.

-O Naruto apareceu para tirar o registro ninja? – perguntou ele se aproximando.

-Sim.

-Ontem, no Ramen, eu dei um sermão nele. Mas ele tem estado tão determinado em ser um grande ninja, e querendo que todos vejam sua força... – continuou o sensei que estava agora com metade de cabeça enfaixada.

-O sonho de Naruto pode ser muito difícil de realizar. – começou o Hokage.

-O quê?! 

-Como você sabe as únicas pessoas que sabem que a Kyuubi está selada dentro de Naruto, são os adultos que lutaram com ela doze anos atrás. E aqueles que quebrassem a regra, seriam punidos severamente. Por isso as crianças não sabem a verdade. Essa é a única esperança de Naruto. O Yondaime Hokage quis fazer com Naruto fosse visto como um herói. Era isso que ele queria. Tanto que morreu fazendo o selo.

-Um herói? – perguntou Iruka meio confuso.

-Yondaime selou a Raposa de Nove Caldas no umbigo de um recém-nascido. Naruto se tornou o portador do demônio para a segurança da vila. Entretanto, os adultos da vila não o vêm como um herói. Alguns até vêm o Naruto como o próprio demônio. E foi a atitude desses adultos que Naruto se tornou uma criança só e infeliz. Iruka, você sabe?

-O que?

-Quando uma pessoa odeia a outra e não a reconhece, a pessoa odiada passa a odiar todas as outras pessoas.

Iruka ficou chocado com essas palavras.

-

Ebisu saltava de árvore em árvore procurando por Naruto e pelo pequeno Konohamaru.

-Te achei! – gritou ele parando em uma das árvores. Podendo ver os dois garotos sentados num tronco no chão.

Os dois se viraram quando ouviram a voz dele. E os três se encararam por um momento.

Ebisu resmungou.

"Demônio de Nove Caldas Baka." Pensou ele olhando com desprezo para Naruto.

Naruto se levantou do banco e encarou novamente o homem de preto.

"De novo esse olhar. Por que todo mundo..."

O adulto desceu da árvore de um salto.

-Agora, jovem mestre, vamos pra casa. – disse ele a Konohamaru.

-Não! Eu derrotarei meu avô e depois ganharei o título de Hokage. – disse o garotinho decidido. – Não me enche!

O homem começou a caminhar em direção ao pequeno.

-Um Hokage deve ser testado em todos os aspectos de um verdadeiro ninja. Você precisa saber mais de 100 técnicas, e por último...

Konohamaru fez a posição de dedos para se transformar, antes que Ebisu chegasse mais perto.

-Hengen!

Ebisu viu Konohamaru desaparecer numa nuvem de fumaça. Ele ficou chocado quando viu aquilo.

Logo viu no lugar do pequeno neto do Hokage, uma linda garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos negros. A garota se exibia com a mão nos cabelos e estava completamente nua. Cobrindo apenas suas curvas por nuvens de fumaça.

-Que tal isso? Sexy no Jutsu. – disse ela com uma voz provocadora.

Ebisu ficou de queixo no chão e seus olhos se tornaram maiores que os óclinhos. E seu corpo esticara três vezes maior do que o normal.

Logo a garota nua desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça e Konohamaru apareceu no lugar dela.

-O quê? Não funcionou. – disse ele meio pra baixo.

-QUE COISA MAIS INDECENTE! – gritou o adulto com as mãos pra cima e com um tom muito nervoso na voz. – EU SOU UM CAVALHEIRO! NUNCA QUE UMA TÉCNICA ABSRUDA COMO ESSA ME ABALARIA!

Naruto apenas observava a cena.

-Jovem mestre. Você nunca vai se tornar um Hokage se usar técnicas como essa. – disse ele puxando Konohamaru pela capa azul, que lutava para ficar onde estava. – A parte mais importante para se tornar um Hokage é me ouvir! Agora vamos para casa!

O pequeno tentava correr para o lado oposto de Ebisu. Mas não conseguia se mover, a capa estava o enforcando.

-NÃO! – Gritava ele.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – Konohamaru e Ebisu ouviram Naruto gritar.

E logo o lugar foi cercado por centenas de bunshins do Naruto.

Bunshin Significa clone.

Konohamaru arregalou os olhos ao ver a técnica de seu mestre.

-Uau! Que incrível! – disse ele com o queixo caído.

Ebisu não se impressionou. E posicionou seus óculos no lugar.

-Isso não é nada. Eu sou um professor de Elite, por mais que não aparente isso... Eu sou diferente de Mizuki. – disse ele sem medo se aproximando dos bunshins.

-

O Terceiro Hokage observava tudo por sua bola de cristal.

-

-Mestre... – suspirou Konohamaru apenas observando.

Ebisu fez um movimento. Fechou as duas mãos deixando apenas o dedo indicador e o dedo do meio à mostra. E ficou de braços cruzados deixando à mostra as duas mãos.

Naruto ao ver isso, posicionou seus dedos para fazer o Jutsu de Transformação.

-Hengen! – gritaram todos os bunshins juntos.

E todos desapareceram em nuvens de fumaça.

Todos os bunshins se tornaram lindas garotas loiras de Maria Chiquinha. E nuas cobertas apenas por fumaça.

Konohamaru abriu um sorriso.

Ebisu ficou de queixo no chão.

O Hokage que observava pela bola de cristal levou a mão na cara.

Logo todas as garotas bunshin estavam abraçando e se esfregando em Ebisu...

-Ebisu-samaaaaaaaaaa... – diziam todas numa voz bem provocante.

Ebisu foi atirado longe, e saía sangue de seu nariz. Ele caiu no chão longe dos bunshins, ainda de boca aberta e com seu nariz escorrendo sangue.

Logo Naruto voltara o normal. Mas mantia a posição de dedos e um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Eu chamo esse de... Harém no Jutsu!

-

-Ele combinou Kage Bunshin com Sexy no Jutsu. – dizia o Hokage de dentro do seu escritório. – Ele criou mais uma técnica inútil! Eu também cairia nessa... Provavelmente.

O Hokage baixou o chapéu.

-

-Maldição! Eu não pude derrotar meu tutor! – reclamou Konohamaru quando já era tarde e o sol já ia embora. – Eu quero o título que vai fazer todos me respeitarem, então por quê?!

Ele mantia os dois punhos fechados.

Naruto olhou para ele.

-Não é fácil.

-O que? – disse o baixinho olhando para seu mestre.

-Você está tentando ganhar o título de Hokage, o título do maior ninja da vila.

Naruto se lembrava de quando era da idade dele. Que as pessoas sempre passavam por ele felizes, brincando com seus filhos.

-Eu sei que existe um monte de coisas desagradáveis... – continuou ele. – E algumas coisas podem te magoar. Eu finalmente tenho alguém que me respeita, mas isso me deu muito trabalho.

Agora pensava em Iruka.

-Você precisa se preparar.

-Me preparar para...? – perguntou Konohamaru sem entender.

Naruto se virou, ficando de costas para o pequeno.

-Para estar pronto para receber o título de Hokage, que todo mundo vai respeitar...

Um vento forte passou por ali. Fazendo com que folhas de cada árvore voassem entre elas e as fizessem balançar.

Naruto virou o rosto novamente para o garotinho com um sorriso no rosto.

-E o pior é que é um caminho sem atalhos.

Konohamaru apenas olhava para seu mestre.

"_Se você quer tanto esse título, vai ter que me derrotar primeiro."_ Ele havia dito.

O baixinho quando se lembrou disso, ficou de costas para Naruto.

-Você se acha tão bom assim para me dar um sermão? Não sou mais seu seguidor. – disse ele sendo seguido pelo olhar do loiro.

Ele, como Naruto, também se virou ficando de lado um para o outro.

-Nós somos rivais a partir de hoje. – disse o garoto dando um enorme sorriso deixando a mostra seu dente da frente faltando.

Naruto lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

-Desculpe em dizer isso, mas eu serei um ninja a partir de amanhã. Mas um dia eu lutarei com você pelo título de Hokage. Até lá, treine bastante, Konohamaru. – disse ele agora com um doce sorriso invadindo seu rosto.

Konohamaru ficara surpreso com a frase. Ele viu Naruto dando as costas a ele e indo embora. E logo viu o loiro levantando a mão, um tchau amigável, ele diria.

O pequeno garoto juntou as duas pernas e pos a mão na teste como se fosse um soldado diante de Naruto.

-

O velho Hokage observava toda a cena por sua bola de cristal.

E acabou deixando escapar um sorriso também.

"O verdadeiro teste para ser um ninja acaba de começar.

**Continua...**


	3. Capítulo 3 Rivais! Sasuke e Sakura

**Capítulo 3 - Rivais?! Sasuke e Sakura**

Era de manhã em Konoha, quando Naruto se levantava da cama com seu velho pijama cinza de mangas compridas e sua toca preta com dois olhos na frente. Ele se espreguiçava.

E se levantou da cama tirando de cima de si próprio um grande cobertor amarelo.

Ele estava descalço.

Tirou sua toca e colocou em cima da cama.

Caminhou até o calendário com a mão na cabeça, e os olhos meio abertos, de novo.

O calendário, que mostrava uma foto de uma mulher com biquines vermelhos, marcava de caneta vermelha o dia 15.

E aos lados estavam escritas algumas coisas que Naruto escrevera.

"Reunião Explanatória"

"09h00min AM"

Naruto ao ler aquilo exibiu em seu rosto um de seus grandes sorrisos.

-

-Hoje é um dia especial, então... - disse ele segurando um pote com um papel preso em cima. E tirando o papel preso no pote de ramen, pegou dois palitinhos.

-Itadakimasu!

Itadakimasu Significa Hora de Comer!

E começou a comer um delicioso ramen instantâneo.

Comia enquanto bebia o leite que estava na caixinha a sua frente. Parecia delicioso.

-

Algumas horas depois, já estava em frente ao espelho. E colocara suas vestes laranja.

Estava arrumando a gola de sua blusa de frio, e ajeitou os óculos na testa.

Quando notou que havia alguma coisa em cima da cômoda.

Era a bandana ninja que conseguira com Iruka. Ele pegou a bandana e ficou por um momento olhando para ela.

Logo deu outro de seus grandes sorrisos.

-

Saia de casa com suas sandálhas azuis, quando notou alguma coisa estranha na parede de madeira. Algumas das cercas estavam de forma errada. E estavam todas amassadas.

Aproximou-se de lá.

-Lute comigo! - gritou o garotinho saindo de baixo de um pano que era igual à parede de madeira.

Ele ia correr em direção a Naruto, quando de repente tropeçou no pano que estava segurando e acabou caindo.

-O que você está fazendo, Konohamaru? - perguntou Naruto olhando confuso para o baixinho.

-Eu não espero nada do homem que eu respeito. - disse ele com a voz ofegante ainda no chão.

Os dois se encararam por um tempo.

-Eu não fiz nada. - Naruto disse ainda sem entender nada.

-Quero uma luta justa de igual pra igual! - gritou o garotinho fazendo movimento de jutsu com os dedos.

-Me desculpe, mas agora eu preciso ir a uma reunião explanatória. - disse Naruto coçando a cabeça.

-Reunião explanatória? - perguntou Konohamaru baixando os braços.

-A partir de hoje eu sou um ninja. - disse sorrindo e apontando para a bandana na testa.

Konohamaru arregalou os olhos quando viu.

-

Numa casa longe dali. Uma garota da mesma idade de Naruto se arrumava na frente de um grande espelho.

A garota tinha longos cabelos rosados. E trajava um vestido vermelho com detalhes brancos, e era aberto dos lados, que a garota cobria com um short preto.

Ela amarrava uma bandana igual à de Naruto, não na testa, como ele, mas sim na cabeça, deixando bem a mostra seus lindos olhos verdes esmeralda.

Ela sorria para si mesma se olhando no espelho. E piscou os olhos animada.

-Sakura! Você não deveria estar saindo agora? - gritou uma voz que vinha de outro quarto.

-Eu estava prestes a sair. - gritou a garota nervosa. (-Chanarou! Pare de me tratar como uma criança!)

( ) Inner Sakura. O que o interior de Sakura pensa.

Chanarou Gíria usada no Japão. Significa empolgação ou raiva.

-

A garota caminhava pela vila com vários pensamentos na cabeça.

"Sim, não sou mais uma estudante da academia. Eu sou uma das Kunoichi de Konha! Haruno Sakura!"

Kunoichi Ninja mulher

-Eu estou indo. - ela ouviu alguém dizer quando estava passando por uma floricultura.

Viu uma garota saindo de lá. Tinha sua idade. E mantia os longos cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo e deixava apenas uma mecha do lado direito a mostra, e azul-água. Trajava uma blusa curta roxa e uma saia também curta roxa, aberta do lado, que ela cobria com uma faixa. A barriga também. Usava dois protetores, que ia do punho até o ombro. E usava uma bandana de Konoha também. Mas esta usava como cinto.

Ela se virou quando viu Sakura passando. Sakura parou também quando viu a garota. As duas se encararam por um momento.

A loira olhou para Sakura com um sorriso mórbido no rosto.

-Bom dia, Sakura.

A rosada imitou seu jeito de sorrir.

-Bom dia, Ino.

Ela continuou andando para frente. Ino a seguiu. As duas estavam andando na mesma velocidade e uma ao lado da outra.

-Eu não posso acreditar que você se graduou. - disse Ino sem desviar o seu olhar da frente.

-O passado já não importa mais. - disse Sakura no mesmo tom que a outra. - Começando de agora, ambas somos ninjas. Não vou mais perder pra você, Ino.

A garota estava determinada.

Então deu dois passos mais rápidos do que os de Ino, ficando assim em sua frente. Ino fez a mesma coisa, agora ficando na frente de Sakura. A rosada aumentou sua velocidade novamente ficando na frente de Ino, que também fazia à mesma coisa.

Ambas estavam brigando por liderança. Até que as duas acabaram correndo.

-

Naruto estava sentado com a cabeça apoiada nos braços cruzados em uma grande mesa marrom, numa grande sala com várias mesas de lugar para três.

Quando avistou um garoto de cabelos negros presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo. Que trajava uma camiseta furada, toda quadriculada, e uma jaqueta cinza por cima. E também uma calça larga marrom. Este usava a bandana de Konoha amarrada no braço esquerdo. Ele estava passando ao lado da mesa onde Naruto estava.

-Por que você está aqui? - ele perguntou a Naruto. - Hoje a reunião é apenas para aqueles que se graduaram.

Naruto logo ficou sentado normalmente e apontou com o polegar para a bandana.

-Hey, você não está vendo essa bandana? A partir de hoje eu também sou um ninja. - disse ele sorrindo para o garoto. - Como eu poderia dizer... Isto ficou bem em mim, hein?

O garoto de cabelos negros apenas olhava para eles.

Uma mesa ao lado de Naruto havia dois outros ninjas conversando. E atrás deles, em outra mesa, estava uma garota de cabelos curtos azul-marinho, olhos cor de pérola. Que trajava uma blusa de frio bege com alguns símbolos estampados. Esta garota usava a bandana amarrada no pescoço, como um colar. Estava, observava Naruto sorrindo e com o rosto vermelho.

"Naruto-kun conseguiu se graduar..." pensou ela feliz.

-

Sakura e Ino continuavam sua corrida até a sala de aula. Estava quase chegando... Uma acompanhava o passo da outra.

As duas abriram a porta juntas e entraram ao mesmo tempo na sala de aula. Tiveram dificuldade para passar. E pararam ambas muito cansadas.

-Eu ganhei de novo, Sakura. - disse Ino com um olhar mórbido.

-Do que você está falando? O meu dedão entrou na sala antes por 1 cm.

-Você é cega? - As duas começaram a discutir.

Naruto acabara de notar a cena. E se virou para olhar as garotas. Quando ele viu a garota de cabelos rosados ficou um pouco vermelho e com os olhos brilhando.

"É a Sakura-chan..."

Ele pode ver Sakura se virando e olhando para ele.

"Sakura-chan está olhando para mim..." pensou ele desviando o olhar envergonhado.

Ino observou a garota sorrir e correr em direção a ele.

-Espere, Sakura! - disse Ino não entendo o comportamento dela.

-Bom dia, Sakura-chan! - disse Naruto se levantando da cadeira e dando um sorriso a Sakura quando ela já estava na frente dele.

-Saia do meu caminho. - disse ela empurrando o loiro e parando em frente a mesa dele.

-Bom dia, Sasuke-kun. - disse ela corando para um garoto que estava sentado na mesma mesa que Naruto estava.

Era um garoto lindo, de cabelos rebeldes, negros como seus olhos. Ele usava a bandana da mesma forma que Naruto. E vestia uma camiseta folgada azul e uma bermuda branca, e também dois protetores que iam do punho ao cotuvelo. Estava sentando com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa e as mãos juntas, olhando para o chão.

Ele olhou para Sakura quando a ouviu falar com ele.

-Eu posso sentar perto de você? - ela perguntou vendo o olhar do garoto.

Logo Ino chegou perto dela.

-Espere! Eu vou sentar perto dele. - gritou ela segurando o braço de Sakura.

-Eu perguntei primeiro!

-Eu entrei na classe antes de você!

-Fui eu!

As duas discutiam novamente.

-Neste caso, eu entrei primeiro! - disse uma garota se aproximando dali também.

-Eu entrei primeiro! - outra garota se aproximou.

Agora várias garotas apareceram perto daquela mesa. Todas brigando para decidir quem ia sentar do lado de Sasuke.

O garoto chamado Sasuke, apenas desviou seu olhar para o chão ao ver aquele tumulto.

"Que chato."

-

-É ele? O número um entre os iniciantes, Uchiha Sasuke. - perguntou um homem dentro do escritório do Hokage.

Que mostrava Sasuke na bola de cristal para vários ninjas de jaqueta verde escuro. Exceto por uma mulher, que usava uma roupa vermelha roda rasgada. Todos usavam bandanas de Konoha.

-Ele é um sobrevivente do clã Uchiha. - disse a mulher de roupas vermelhas, que tinha longos cabelos negros e encaracolados, e lindos olhos vermelhos. Usava a bandana cobrindo a testa.

-Certo. - disse o Hokage com seu pequeno cachimbo na boca.

Um homem de cabelos bem rebeldes e brancos, que usava a bandana de lado, e usava uma mascara cobrindo todo seu rosto, deixando a mostra apenas um olho negro e bem caído, prestava atenção na cena.

-Uzumaki Naruto, ahn?

-

Naruto estava no chão encostado em uma mesa, observando a briga das garotas. Ele estava muito bravo.

Sasuke que continuava na mesa, e estava de olhos fechados tentando não ver o que acontecia ao seu redor, notou alguma coisa em sua frente.

Ele abriu os olhos e viu Naruto, agachado em cima da mesa, olhando diretamente nos olhos deles com uma cara muito brava. Os dois se encaravam muito furiosos.

-Naruto! Pare de encarar o Sasuke-kun! - disse Sakura que agora observava Naruto com as outras meninas.

"Sakura-chan..." ele desviou seu olhar para a garota. E logo voltou a encarar o jovem de cabelos negros. "Todas estão obcecadas por Sasuke... O que há de tão bom nele?"

Os dois sentiram um choque entre seus olhares.

-Sasuke-kun! Bate nele! - as garotas gritavam.

-O quê?! Sério? - disse um garoto na mesa de baixo que estava conversando com outro ninja, dando sem querer uma pancada na perna de Naruto e o fazendo cair um pouco para frente.

-Me desculpe. - disse ele virando o rosto para que Naruto o desculpasse.

Todas as garotas estavam de olhos arregalados e de boca aberta.

-O que...?

Uma cena que todas as garotas jamais pensariam em ver.

Naruto e Sasuke de lábios grudados. Ambos de olhos arregalados e chocados. Eles se separaram assustados.

Sakura ficou de queixo no chão.

(-Chanarou! Eu que deveria roubar o primeiro beijo do Sasuke-kun!)

Naruto e Sasuke agora estavam com os rostos muito longe um do outro e ambos estavam apertando o pescoço, com a língua pra fora e cuspindo o máximo que podiam.

-Naruto, eu vou te matar... - disse Sasuke ainda cuspindo.

-Minha boca vai apodrecer. - disse Naruto.

-Foi minha culpa? - perguntou o garoto na mesa debaixo ainda chocado com a cena que vira.

Naruto logo parou de se enforcar e arregalou os olhos.

-Eu sinto perigo...

Ele virou o rosto para onde as garotas estavam observando a cena.

-Naruto... Você... - começou Sakura.

Todas as garotas estavam olhando pra ele com muita raiva.

-Isso foi um acidente! - disse ele antes que as garotas pudessem fazer alguma coisa.

As garotas estavam com uma cara muito assustadora para o gosto de Naruto.

Sakura estava estralando os punhos.

-Você é irritante! – ela disse com a voz sombria.

Naruto teve chilique nos olhos ao ver o olhar assustador de Sakura.

-

-Como sempre, Naruto sendo o centro dos problemas. – disse o Hokage para os outros ninjas que estavam de caras confusas.

-

-A partir de hoje, todos vocês são oficialmente ninjas, mas... Vocês todos são novos gennins. – disse Iruka que já estava dentro da sala. E todos já estavam sentados em seus lugares.

Gennin Classe mais baixa dos ninjas.

-Vai começar a dificultar a partir de agora.

Naruto estava sentado na mesma mesa. Estava com as bochechas inchadas e o rosto todo esbofetiado ao lado de Sakura, que estava sentada entre ele e Sasuke.

-Todos vocês vão formar grupo de três, onde vão completar missões sob um sensei Jounnin.

Jounnin Ninja de classe alta.

Naruto e Sakura arregalaram os olhos ao ouvir isso. Ino, que estava numa mesa atrás da rosada também.

"Grupos de três?"

Ino com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa, e com um sorriso no rosto.

-Eu gostaria de saber quem vai entrar no grupo do Sasuke-kun. – disse ela para provocar Sakura.

-Eu não sei. – disse Sakura virando a cabeça para trás para olhar a inimiga. (-Chanarou! É claro que eu serei uma do grupo dele!)

Sasuke resmungou baixo.

"Grupos de três? Somente pra me atrapalhar." Pensou Sasuke.

Naruto estava delirando em seus pensamentos também.

"Primeiro, Sakura-chan, e então o outro poderia ser... Poderia ser qualquer um, tirando o Sasuke."

-Eu já organizei os grupos de modo que cada um tenha habilidades equivalentes. – continuou o sensei. – Agora eu irei anunciá-los.

-

Alguns minutos se passaram...

-Próximo, Time 7. – disse o sensei com o papel na mão. – Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto logo acordou de seus pensamentos e arregalou os olhos.

-Haruno Sakura.

Sakura também arregalou os olhos.

-YA TA!!! – gritou Naruto se levantando com as mãos pra cima feliz.

E Sakura baixou a cabeça meio caída.

"Eu estou com... Naruto...?"

-E... Uchiha Sasuke.

Agora foi ao contrário.

-YA TA!!! – gritou Sakura se levantando com as mãos pra cima feliz.

E Naruto baixou a cabeça meio caído.

"Eu estou com... Sasuke...?"

A garota de cabelos curtos azul-marinho ainda observava Naruto.

"Então, eu estou em um grupo diferente do Naruto-kun..."

-Próximo. Time 8. Hyuuga Hinata.

Logo a garota se virou para a frente quando ouviu o sensei chamar seu nome.

-Inuzuka Kiba.

Ele estava sentado ao lado de Hinata em outra mesa.

-Aburame Shino.

Era o da primeira fila.

Sakura se virou para trás pra ver a cara de Ino, e fez sinal um símbolo com a mão. (Aqueles tipo "Paz e Amor")

Ino estava nerosa.

-Por que você tem que ficar com ele? – gritou ela para a rosada.

-Próximo. Time 9. – continuou o sensei.

(-Chanarou! Eu adoro vencer!)

O garoto que estava ao lado de Ino, era o mesmo que conversara com Naruto no começo da aula.

-Por que as garotas gostam de um cara desses? – disse ele com a voz esganiçada apoiando seu rosto no braço.

-Você não sabe disse, Shikamaru? – perguntou Ino brava.

-Eu não sou uma garota. – disse ele obviamente.

Ino suspirou.

-É por isso que você não é popular. Eu não gostaria de fazer parte de um grupo com uma pessoa como você.

-Próximo. Time 10. – disse o sensei.

-Yamanaka Ino. Nara Shikamaru.

Ino arregalou os olhos ao ouvir isso. E Shikamaru deu um sorriso mórbido.

-Parece que você faz parte do meu grupo. – disse ele olhando para a garota.

-E... Akimichi Chouji.

Chouji era um garoto gordinho que no momento estava comento batatas fritas.

Ino ao ouvir isso baixou sua cabeça na altura da mesa e levou suas mãos aos cabelos.

"E um gordão?"

-E esses são os times. – concluiu o sensei.

Naruto estava de cara emburrada. Sakura estava feliz. E Sasuke... Sasuke estava como normalmente, frio.

-Iruka-sensei! – gritou Naruto se levantando de seu lugar. – Por que um aluno exemplar como eu estou num grupo com esse cara?! – ele perguntou apontando para Sasuke.

Sakura logo arregalou os olhos e fez cara feia pra Naruto.

Iruka arregalou os olhos. E depois fechou como se isso fosse óbvio.

-Sasuke passou com as melhores notas. E você Naruto, teve as piores notas.

Todos na sala riram quando o sensei disse isso.

-E isso é porque nós queremos dividir as habilidades entre os grupos.

-Não me perturbe, dobe. – disse Sasuke com os olhos virados para Naruto.

Dobe Ofensa usada no Japão. Significa inútil.

Naruto fechou o punho ao ouvir isso.

-O que você disse?

-Você quer lutar?

-Teme. Por que isso?

Teme Ofensa usada no Japão. Significa Imbecil.

-Pare, Naruto. – disse Sakura perdendo a paciência.

-Me desculpe.

-Á tarde eu irei apresentar os seus professores Jounnins. – continuou Iruka. – Reunião adiada até lá!

-

Sakura já estava fora da Academia.

-Sasuke-kun! – ela chamava o procurando. – Para onde ele foi? Eu gostaria de comer com ele, já que agora nós somos do mesmo grupo. – disse ela desviando seu olhar para o chão.

-Sakura-chan! – ela ouviu alguém chamar. E Naruto vinha andando em direção a ela. – Vamos comer juntos, agora que somos do mesmo grupo!

Sakura se virou para olhá-lo.

-Por que eu tenho que comer com você? – perguntou ela severamente.

-Mas, mas nós somos do mesmo grupo, então...

-Você é tão chato. – ela disse antes que ele terminasse a frase.

Então se virou e continuou procurando Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun! Onde você está?

Naruto ficou um pouco triste. E a observou se afastar dele.

-

Naruto se sentou sozinho num enorme fuzil de água. De onde dava pra ver a vila inteira.

-Droga, isso não é legal. – disse ele triste. – Eu consegui entrar no grupo da Sakura-chan, e então, isso acontece... Eu gostaria de saber se algo de bom vai acontecer.

Logo se surpreendeu com sua vista.

Numa janela não muito longe de onde ele estava, Sasuke estava debruçado comendo um bolinho de arroz. Estava sozinho também.

-Eu sei. – Naruto ao ver a cena deu um grande sorriso malvado.

-

Ao lado daquela mesma janela, havia uma pequena varanda, e haviam três pessoas comendo ali.

Ino estava sentada na cerca de ferro com metade de um bolinho de arroz na mão. Shikamaru estava sentado na escada apoiado na cerca, também com um bolinho de arroz. E Chouji estava logo atrás dele, com o colo cheio de bolinhos de arroz.

A garota loira se virou para Shikamaru.

-Escutem! Enquanto fizermos parte do mesmo grupo, vocês vão fazer o que eu mandar!

-Certo. Certo! – disse Shikamaru aparentando não ter escolha.

Ele olhou para ela de lado.

"Eu não quero perder o meu tempo discutindo com você."

-Vamos comer um churrasco juntos algum dia? – perguntou Chouji que estava alegre.

Ino ao ouvir isso bateu em sua própria cabeça e resmungou.

-Ahn? – Shikamaru desviou seu olhar para o telhado da janela onde estava Sasuke. Viu Naruto se esmagando contra a parede indo em direção a ele.

-Naruto! – disse ele sem que o loiro pudesse ouvir.

Ino se virou rapidamente para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Viram Naruto entrar pela janela, empurrando Sasuke. Os dois puderam ver a janela se fechar e arregalaram os olhos.

-Você deve ser o Naruto. – ouviram Sasuke dizer.

-Fique quieto! – Naruto gritou.

-Naruto! Você vai apanhar se machucar Sasuke-kun! – disse Ino fechando o pulso sabendo que Naruto não podia ouvi-la.

Ouviram barulho de várias pancadas, socos, chutes e tudo mais vindo de dentro daquele salão.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Ino sem entender.

-

Sasuke amarrara Naruto numa corda, e prendera a boca dele com fita adesiva.

Estava de pé em frente a ele.

-Hum, baka!

-

Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji viram Sasuke saindo da janela e se afastando desta com um sorriso no rosto.

-Naruto deve ter apanhado. – supôs Shikamaru.

-É claro. Naruto não é páreo para Sasuke-kun. – disse Ino como se isso fosse óbvio.

-

Sakura estava sentada sozinha no banco de pedra. O vento fazia seus rosados cabelos voarem. No colo dela estava uma caixinha vazia, que havia o almoço que ela acabara de comer.

"Não há com o que se preocupar. Vou ficar no mesmo grupo do Sasuke-kun por um bom tempo." Ela pensou tentando não ficar triste. "Mas... Mesmo que eu queira seduzi-lo, minhas medidas são abaixo da média." Ela apoiou os cotovelos no joelho e ficou com o rosto apoiado nas mãos. "Só o tamanho da minha testa é acima da média. Como eu posso... "

Logo acordou de seus pensamentos vendo Sasuke parado numa árvore em frente a ela. Olhando para ela.

-O que? Como?

Ela acabou corando um pouco.

"Sasuke-kun está olhando pra mim" pensou ela sorrindo.

Aquele olhar de Sasuke a fazia delirar, e aquele sorriso naquele lindo rosto também. Ele era perfeito. E estava olhando pra ela.

Ela até virou um pouco o rosto com as bochechas vermelhas.

"Ele está me olhando com tanta intensidade."

Sakura imaginou.

_Sasuke estava parado não muito distante dela. Ele estava olhando diretamente nos olhos dela. A garota fazia o mesmo. E mantia uma mão segurando a outra, estavam quentes._

_-Você tem uma charmosa testa grande. – Sasuke disse a ela. – Ela me faz querer beijá-la. – ele continuou com um lindo sorriso no rosto e um olhar sedutor._

_-É pra isso que serve. – ela disse ainda um pouco corada._

Voltou à realidade. E ficou triste novamente apoiando seu rosto sobre as mãos.

"Não... Quem sou eu? Uma garota que ainda acredita em conto de fadas? Isso não poderia acontecer." Ela perdeu as esperanças.

-Você tem uma charmosa testa larga. – ela ouviu uma voz dizer.

-O que?

Sasuke se aproximara dela. O vento bagunçava ainda mais seus cabelos rebeldes, o tornando cada vez mais lindo.

-Isso me faz querer beija-la. – disse ele sorrindo para Sakura.

A garota corara completamente.

(-Chanarou! Isso é um conto de fadas!)

-Não, somente o Naruto diria uma coisa dessas.

Sakura ao ouvir isso baixou a cabeça.

Sasuke se aproximou.

-Eu gostaria de te pedir uma coisa. – disse ele se sentando ao lado dela no banco de pedra.

Ele apoiou os braços nos joelhos e ficou observando o vento levar as folhas das árvores.

-O que você acha do Naruto? – perguntou ele.

Sakura desviou seu olhar novamente para o chão.

-Ele está acostumado a interferir na minha vida. Ele se diverte me olhando quando tenho problemas. Naruto não sabe nada sobre mim. – disse ela triste. – Ele é um chato!

Sasuke ao ouvir isso arregalou os olhos.

-Eu só quero que você me aceite, Sasuke-kun. – disse ela com a voz esganiçada.

-Só quer que eu a aceite?

-Eu não irei fazer nada. – disse ela olhando para ele novamente. Estava fazendo biquinho e fechou os olhos... Começou a se aproximar.

O coração de Sasuke estava batendo mais forte e ele arregalara os olhos.

A garota continuava se aproximando.

-

Ainda no mesmo salão onde acontecera a luta de Naruto e Sasuke.

Quem estava amarrado naquelas cordas, não era Naruto.

Sasuke sentava soltar suas mãos da corda. Inutilmente. E sua boca estava presa com fita adesiva.

"Eu baixei a minha guarda... "

Fleashback on

Sasuke estava de pé diante de um Naruto amarrado numa corda e com a boca presa por uma fita adesiva. Mas logo viu que este desaparecera numa nuvem de fumaça. E em seu lugar aparecera um tronco de madeira.

O garoto de cabelos negros ficou de olhos arregalados.

E vários bunshins do Naruto o cercavam, preparados para dar golpes nele.

-Te peguei! – gritavam todos.

Fleashback off

"Eu não sabia que um cara que não podia nem se replicar, poderia usar o Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

-

Sakura estava mais perto. Seus lábios estavam quase tocando os de Sasuke.

-Eu estou desesperada. – disse ela baixinho ainda de olhos fechados.

"Finalmente eu sei porque... Eu gosto tanto da Sakura-chan." Pensou uma voz não de Sasuke, mas sim de Naruto.

Ele ia finalmente beijar Sakura. Seus lábios estavam muito próximos.

Naruto sentira uma imensa dor no estômago e acabou ficando muito longe da kunoichi. Ele apertou seu próprio estômago.

"Diarréia, numa hora dessas?"

Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

Ele rapidamente se levantou do banco e saiu correndo se afastando dali.

-O que houve? – gritou Sakura sem entender.

-Eu já volto! – ouviu ele gritar.

A garota ainda estava corada.

-Sasuke-kun é um garoto tão tímido. – disse a garota pondo o dedo indicador em seus lábios. – Eu gostaria de saber se ele precisa esclarecer seus sentimentos?

-

Aquela Sasuke que corria para o banheiro desaparecera numa nuvem de fumaça, e no lugar dele quem aparecera foi Naruto. Entrando rapidamente no banheiro.

-Eu quase voltei pra minha forma original por causa dessa dor de barriga. – disse Naruto esfregando a bandana. – Por que meu estômago começou a doer numa hora tão importuna como essa?

"Chato, é?" Naruto ficou triste se lembrando que Sakura dissera que o achava chato. "Ela disse isso de novo. Eu consegui me aproximar da Sakura-chan me transformando em Sasuke, mas... Eu irei agir como um Sasuke chato. E Sakura-chan vai odiá-lo!" ele pensou agora com um sorriso mórbido no rosto.

-

Sakura continuava sentada sozinha no banco de pedra esperando por Sasuke. Ela logo se levantou com um grande sorriso no rosto, quando viu Sasuke se aproximar dela.

-Sasuke-kun, você é um garoto tão tímido. – ela disse numa voz alegre quando ele já estava perto. Ela estava novamente corada. – Você está emocionalmente preparado? Eu estou.

Ela se assustou quando viu Sasuke passar reto vendo que ela estava ali. Então se virou para três para ver aonde seu amado ia.

-Espere... Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke parecia estar procurando alguma coisa ou alguém. Estava olhando a todos os lados. Então olhou de lado para Sakura.

-Onde está o Naruto? – perguntou ele friamente.

-Mudando de assunto de novo? Esqueça o Naruto. – disse Sakura sorrindo com os olhos fechados. E agora falando como se fosse óbvio. – Tudo que ele quer é competir com você. Provavelmente porque ele teve uma infância perturbada.

Sasuke ouviu ela dizer isso, mas continuou olhando ao seu redor procurando Naruto.

-Ah é, você sabia que ele não tem pais, certo? – perguntou Sakura levantando uma das sobrancelhas e ainda sorrindo.

O garoto de cabelos negros a olhou de lado novamente, e agora ficara com um olhar arrogante.

-Ele vive fazendo coisas egoístas. Meus pais me dariam uma bronca se eu fizesse uma coisa dessas.

A cada palavra que a garota dizia, Sasuke a olhava com mais arrogância.

-Se você vivesse sozinho, seus pais não ficariam loucos com você. É por isso que ele é tão egoísta.

O vento voltara a soprar fazendo com que os cabelos longos de Sakura voassem e os rebeldes de Sasuke se bagunçassem...

-A solidão... – disse Sasuke mais friamente do que nunca.

-O que?

-Você nem se quer pode comparar isso com o nível que seus pais ficam loucos com você.

-Qual é o problema? – perguntou uma Sakura confusa.

Sasuke se virou novamente e olhou a kunoichi de lado e com desprezo nos olhos.

-Você é chata. – disse ele calmamente.

Sakura ao ouvir isso, arregalou os olhos e ficou de boca aberta. Ficara ao mesmo tempo surpresa e triste enquanto via seu amado de cabelos negros se afastando dali.

-

-Droga, finalmente parou. – disse Naruto ainda no banheiro. – Será que Sakura-chan ainda está me esperando?

Naruto saiu do banheiro rapidamente. E saiu correndo.

Mas deparou com Sasuke em sua frente.

-Por que você está aqui?! – gritou ele.

-O jutsu para desatar cordas. Isso é básico. – disse Sasuke sorrindo morbidamente. – O que você pretende fazer se transformando em mim?

-Eu só fiz isso porque eu achei que parecia ser divertido! – disse Nartuto agora também com a cara emburrada.

Logo apareceram vários bunshins numa nuvem de fumaça. Saltando por cima de Sasuke.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu de novo? – disse Sasuke tentando olhar pra cima.

-Eu vou lhe mostrar que... Eu sou o melhor. – disse um dos bunshins. – Derrotando você!

Todos eles saltavam em direção a Sasuke. Quando sentiram novamente uma terrível dor no estômago. Todos os bunshins estavam novamente no chão e todos apertando seus estômagos.

-Minha dor de barriga de novo... Banheiro!!!

Todos eles correram em direção à porta que Naruto acabara de sair. E todos eles ficaram brigando para entrar primeiro.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos ao ver aquela cena. Nunca vira nada parecido antes.

-Dobe! – disse ele se virando.

-

Sakura estava novamente sentada sozinha no banco de pedra, com a cabeça baixa.

-"Você é chata", hein? – disse ela com a voz chorosa.

"Eu vejo... Naruto deve se sentir do mesmo jeito. Eu poderia ser mais gentil a partir de agora."

-Merda, eu comi algo estragado? – Sakura ouviu alguém dizer. E logo avistou Naruto indo em direção a ela.

"Naruto..."

Ela logo abriu um sorriso falso, que não era exatamente um sorriso.

"Sorria, sorria..."

Então ela se levantou e acenou para o loiro.

-Vamos voltar para a sala de aula, Naruto? – perguntou ela amigavelmente.

Naruto parou ainda um pouco distante dela.

-Sakura-chan?

Ela ainda tentava sorrir.

Naruto a observava com atenção.

"Sasuke deve ter se transformado na Sakura-chan pra descontar o que eu fiz com ele antes."

-Você está tentando me enganar, Sasuke? – perguntou Naruto com a voz nervosa. – Eu não vou cair nessa!

Ele fez a posição de dedos para usar novamente o Kage Bunshin. Mas novamente sentiu um aperto no estômago. Então ele saiu correndo novamente numa incrível velocidade.

Sakura ao ver aquilo rapidamente retirou o falso sorriso do rosto.

-NARUTO! SEU BAKAAAAAAAAA!!! – ela gritou o mais alto que pôde.

-

No aposento onde Naruto dormia, o Hokage estava sentado sobre a simpática mesa no meio da casa. E atrás dele estava o ninja mascarado de cabelos brancos.

-Então essa é a casa do Naruto... – disse o ninja por baixo da mascara.

-Sasuke, do clã Uchiha, também vai fazer parte do seu grupo. – disse o Hokage a ele. – Eu lhe desejo sorte.

O mascarado se dirigiu a mesa e pegou uma caixa de leite que estava vazia e observou. Era o mesmo que Naruto tomara de manhã.

-Este leite já está vencido faz algum tempo. Ele teria uma dor de barriga se tomasse isso. Parece que algo desastroso irá acontecer.

**Continua...**


	4. Capítulo 4 Hatake Kakashi

**Capítulo 4 - Hatake Kakashi**

Era poucas horas da tarde quando todos aindam estavam na Academia.

-Ele está atrasado. - dizia Naruto de dentro de uma sala de aula vazia, ocupada apenas por ele e seus dois companheiros de equipe, Sakura e Sasuke.

O garoto de cabelos negros e a garota de cabelos rosados estavam sentados um em cada mesa da primeira fileira, enquando viam Naruto perder a paciência e ir até a porta. Estavam esperando o novo sensei Jounnin que teriam para treiná-los. Ele observava todos os lados com a cabeça pra fora da sala, mas não via ninguém.

-Naruto, por que você não senta e fica quieto? - perguntou Sakura impaciente.

-Mas por que o sensei do nosso time é o único atrasado?! - perguntou ele tambám sem paciência. - Todos os outros times já foram pra outro lugar com um sensei e Iruka-sensei já foi pra casa.

-Isso não é importante. - disse a rosada calmamente. Quando de repende ouviu um ruído.

-Hey, o que você está fazendo, Naruto?!

Sasuke apenas os observavam com seu olhar frio. Quando viu Naruto em cima de uma cadeira que o levantara até o topo da porta, estava com um apagador na mão, e colocara ele na ponta da porta, para que caísse quando alguém entrasse.

Ele olhava para o apagador dando uma de suas risadinhas.

Sakura se levantou de seu lugar e foi até ele colocando as mãos na cintura.

-É culpa dele se ele está atrasado. Datte bayo. - disees Naruto descendo da cadeira.

-Idiota... Não tenho nada a ver com isso. - disse Sakura olhando feio para o loiro. (-Demais, adoro esse tipo de coisa!)

Sasuke apenas fechou os olhos e baixou um pouco a cabeça. Estava apoiando seus cotovelos na mesa, como de costume.

"Como um jounnin cairia numa armadilha tão idiota e óbvia como essa?"

Jounnin Ninja de alto nível.

-Claro, claro. Naruto, você é tão estúdo. - disse Sakura ainda no mesmo lugar com as mãos na cintura.

Logo Sakura arregalou os olhos.

Naruto sorriu.

E Sasuke continuava observando.

Havia uma mão com uma luva azul marinho na porta. E um homem mascarado de cabelos brancos entrou, deixando assim, cair o apagador que estava preso na porta. Quando tocara seus espetados cabelos brancos, um pouco de pó acabou caindo na cabeça do sensei e logo depois caira no chão.

Naruto ao ver a cena apontou para o sensei e deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

-Te peguei! Te peguei!

-Desculpe... Desculpe, sensei. - disse Sakura ainda com os olhos arregalados. - Eu tentei pará-lo... Mas Naruto-kun é... (-OK!)

Sasuke agora olhava com muito desprezo para a cena.

"Sério?! Ele é mesmo um jounnin?"

Os três viram o sensei mascarado, vestido com a mesma jaqueta verde de Iruke se agaichando para pegar o apagador que ainda estava no chão. Que quando o teve em suas mãos ficou o observando com atenção.

-Hummm... Como eu poderia dizer? Minha primeira impressão foi... Bem, não foi com a cara de vocês. - disse ele por baixo da máscara pondo a mão no queixo olhando para três alunos confusos.

Os três ficaram de cabeça baixa ao ouvir isso.

-

-Okay, por que vocês não se apresentam? - disse o sensei sentado na ponta da cerca ao lado do prédio do Hokage.

Os três novos gennins estavam sentados na escada em frente a ele.

-Nos apresentar? O que devemos dizer? - perguntou Sakura.

-Tipo... O que vocês gostam e não gostam... Sonhos para o futuro... Hobbies... É, algo assim. - disse ele óbviamente vendo os três apenas com um olho, já que o outro era tampado pela bandana de Konoha.

-Hey, hey, sensei. Por que você não se apresenta primeiro? - perguntou Naruto segurando as canelas sentado no primeiro degrau da escada.

-Eu? - disse o sensei apontando para si mesmo. - Meu nome é Hatake Kakashi. Não quero contar a vocês o que eu gosto e o que eu não gosto.

Naruto ficara confuso com a resposta. Sakura também, que estava sentada distante de Naruto, mas também no primeiro degrau, segurando os joelhos.

-Sonhos para o futuro, é? Hummm... - continuou o sensei fazendo uma longa pausa. - Bem, eu tenho poucos hobbies.

-Bem, pelo menos descobrimos o nome dele. - cochichou Sakura para Naruto e Sasuke.

Naruto concordou com a cabeça.

-Agora é a vez de vocês. - disse o sensei se levantando da cerca. - Você primeiro. - disse ele indicando Naruto com a cabeça.

-Eu, eu! Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto! - começou o loiro ajeitando a bandana. - Eu adoro ramen! O que eu mais gosto, é o ramen do Ichiraku que o Iruka-sensei pagou pra mim. O que eu não gosto é ter que esperar três minutos pelo ramen. Meu hobbie é comer toneladas de ramen! E meu sonho para o futuro... - continuou ele fazendo uma pausa - É superar os Hokages! E então fazer todos da vila respeitarem a minha existência.

"Entendo..." pensou Kakashi olhando tranquilamente para ele. "Ele está seguindo um caminho interessante..."

-Ok. Próximo! - continuou o sensei.

-Eu sou Haruno Sakura! - disse a garota empolgada. - O que eu gosto é... Bem... A pessoa que eu gosto é... - ela deu uma olhadinha de lado para Sasuke. - Bem, meus hobbies são... - repitiu a ação. - Bem, meu sonho para o futuro é... - e mais uma vez olhou para Sasuke.

-E...? - perguntou Kakashi, já que estava faltando algo. - O que você não gosta?

Ela logo parou de se empolgar e respondeu friamente.

-Naruto!

Naruto ao ouvir isso sentiu um frio na espinha.

"As garotas dessa idade são mais interessadas em amor do que em ninjutsus..."

-Agora o último. - continuou finalmente o sensei.

Sakura voltou a ficar empolgada e olhou para seu amado.

-Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. Há muitas coisas que eu não gosto, e há poucas que gosto... - começou Sasuke com sua linda voz.

A rosada novamente perdeu a empolgação.

-E também... Eu tenho uma ambição, que eu não chamaria de um simplies "sonho". Reviver meu clã... E matar um certo homem. - continuou ele friamente.

Todos encararam Sasuke em silêncio por um momento...

"Espero que ele não esteja se refirindo a mim..." pensou Naruto com os olhos arregalados para o companheiro.

"Sasuke-kun é tão legal..." pensou Sakura delirando.

"Como eu pensava..." pensou Kakashi já sabendo o que ia acontecer.

-Ok. Vocês três tem personalidades únicas. Eu gosto disso. - disse o sensei se sentando na cerca de ferro novamente. - Nós iniciaremos uma missão, começando de amanhã.

-Hai! - gritou Naruto pondo a mão reta na testa, como se fosse um soldado. - Que tipo de missão, Sr.?

-Primeiro vamos fazer uma coisa só entre nós. - disse o sensei cruzando os braços.

-O que?! O que?! O que?! - perguntaram Naruto e Sakura ao mesmo tempo.

-Treinamento de sobrevivência.

-Treinamento de sobrevivência? - repetiu o loiro confuso.

-Por que a nossa missão é um treinamento? - perguntou Sakura impaciente. - Nós já treinamos bastante na Academia.

-Não é um treinamento normal. - continuou o homem mascarado.

-Então... Então... Que tipo de treinamento é?

Kakashi deu uma risada sombria.

-O que é tão engraçado, sensei? - perguntou Sakura com um olhar arrogânte.

-Não... Bem... É que quando vocês ouvirem o resto vocês vão pular. - disse o sensei soluçando. - Dos 27 graduados, só 9 se tornarão gennins. Os outros 18 voltam para a Academia. Então esse treinamento... É de alto nível e a porcentagem de reprovação está acima de 66.

Naruto arregalou os olhos.

Sakura ficou pasma.

E Sasuke ficou do jeito que estava.

-Hey, eu disse que vocês iam pular. - disse Kakashi dando outra risada.

-O que!? - gritou Naruto. - Mas nós trabalhamos tanto pra chegar até aqui! Então quando vamos ser graduados?

-Isso é para selecionar aqueles que têm chance de se tornarem gennins.

-O quêêêêêêêêêêêêê?!?!?! - gritou novamente Naruot.

-De qualquer jeito, amanhã vocês serão testados no campo de batalha! Tragam todo o seu equipamento shinobi! E cheguem às 5 da manhã.

Shinobi Ninja

Naruto ao ver que não tinha mais chances de reclamar, começou a tremer.

"Eu... Não posso falhar agora. Eu tenho que fazer todos reconhecerem a minha força." pensava ele.

"Não, não, não. Se eu falhar agora, eu vou me separar do Sasuke-kun.É um teste de amor." pensava Sakura.

Sasuke não dizia nada, apenas tremia as mãos.

-Ok. Dispensados. - disse Kakashi dando as costas aos alunos. - Ah, é. E não tomem café da manhã, se não vocês irão vomitar! - disse ele agora com um olhar frio.

Os três novamente arregalaram os olhos.

-

Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura se aproximavam um de cada lado do campo de treinamento. Até que se encontraram.

Estava de madrugada, alguns passarinhos já cantavam.

-Bom dia... - disse Sakura esfregando os olhos parecendo muito cansada. Estava com uma bolsa rosa na cintura, que parecia ser o equipamento que Kakashi pedira.

Naruto resmungava com os olhos fechados e a cabeça baixa. Com uma mochila verde nas costas.

Sasuke estava como normalmente. E com uma bolsa azul marinho.

Eles esperaram horas e horas. Até que puderam ver o sol nascendo. E o céu clareou-se um pouco.

Sakura e Sasuke estavam de costas um para outro para tentar ver se o sensei chegava. Naruto estava sentado no chão com os olhos fechados, sua cabeça caía para os lados de tanto sono.

O sol já estava ficando forte, e a manhã passava num piscar de olhos.

Sakura também estava cansada e se sentara colocando a bolsa no chão, apoiando os braços no joelhos.

-Hey pessoal, bom dia! - disse Kakashi que estava com a mesma aparencia do dia anteriro, tranquilo.

-Tá atrasado!!! - gritaram Naruto e Sakura ao mesmo tempo apontado para o sensei.

-Desculpem, é que um gato preto passou na minha frente, e... - começou ele apontando para trás, de onde ele havia aparecido. Mas ao ver os olhares estressados de seus alunos parou de falar.

Ele voltou a ficar sério e fechou os olhos...

-Vamos começar...

Ele caminhou em direção a um pequeno tronco cravado no chão e colocou um relógio em cima deste. Do lado haviam outros dois troncos.

-Vai tocar ao meio dia...

Os alunos encararam o sensei por um tempo.

Logo ele tirou do bolso dois pequenos chaveiros que possuíam duas bolinhas barulhentas na ponta.

-Sua missão hoje... É pegar esses dois sinos da minha mão antes do meio dia. - disse ele levantando a mão fazendo com que os dois sinos se batessem. - Se não pegarem até o meio dia não comem.

Os três arregalaram os olhos.

-Eu não só irei amarrar vocês em um desses postes, - continuou ele apontando para os troncos ao lado do que ele colocara o relógio - como também vou comer bem na frente de vocês.

Sakura ao ouvir isso abraçou a barriga apertando o estômago, e Naruto levou as mãos a cara. Sasuke podia ouvir o barulho de suas barrigas roncando, e afinal, não podia cupá-los, pois a dele também estava.

-Foi por isso que ele disse pra não tomar café... - disse Sasuke num suspiro.

-Mas espere um pouco! - disse Sakura antes que pudessem começar o treinamento. - Por que só tem dois sinos?

Kakashi sorriu por baixo da máscara.

-Como só tem dois, pelo menos um de vocês será amarrado no poste. E essa pessoa vai ser reprovada. - disse ele animado. - Então um de você volta pra academia. É melhor que seje só um, mas pode ser todos os três. Podem usar até suas shurikens.

Os três alunos encararam Kakashi novamente com frieza.

-Vocês não conseguirão pegar isso se não tiverem instinto assassino. - continuou ele ainda mostrando os sinos.

-Mas pode ser perigoso para o senhor, sensei. - disse Sakura um pouco preocupada.

-É mesmo, você caiu até naquela do apagador. - concordou apoiando seus braços nas costas e dando risada.

-No mundo real, os talentosos ofuscam os barulhentos. Bem, ignore isso, Sr. Último Lugar. - disse ele olhando Naruto de lado.

Naruto o encarou de olhos arregalados.

-Começa quando eu disser...

"ÚLTIMO LUGAR. ÚLTIMO LUGAR" ecoava na cabeça de Naruto o fazendo ficar muito bravo.

Ele sacou uma kunai da bolsinha que era amarrada na perna de todo ninja e a rodou. E então parou ela apontando para o sensei, correu rapidamente em direção a ele, como se fosse atacá-lo.

E quando chegara bem perto dele, pode sentir que uma mão o segurava. Era a mão de Kakashi.

Sakura ao ver a cena arregalou os olhos. Sasuke também.

Logo a cena mudou para pior.

Kakashi estava atrás de Naruto segurando a mão dele, que ainda não largara a kunai, contra o próprio pescoço do loiro, e a outra mão estava apoiada na cabeça fazendo com que seus cabelos se bagunçassem.

-Vai com calma. - disse ele friamente. - Eu ainda não falei pra começar...

Sakura e Sasuke se afastaram dos dois.

E então Kakashi soltou Naruto lentamente e o deixou se afastar também.

"Impossível..." Sakura ainda observava a cena chocada. "Eu não vi nada."

"Então isso é um jounnin." Sasuke olhava com desprezo para o sensei.

-Bem, parece que agora vocês estão vindo com instinto assassino. - disse ele dando risada. - Parece que finalmente vou poder me divertir com vocês.

Os três o encaravam.

-Ok. Vamos começar. Preparar... COMEÇAR!

Ao dizer isso ele pode ver os três desaparecendo de sua frente, saltando como verdadeiros ninjas. Mas o que vinha depois?

-

O Terceiro Hokage e Iruka conversavam sentados em uma mesa no meio de um grande salão.

-O que você quer saber? - perguntou o velho. - Você não veio aqui só para beber chá, veio?

-O sensei jounnin do time 7... Que tipo de pessoa ele é? - perguntou Iruka preocupado. - Ele é severo?

-Você está falando do Kakashi? Você está preocupado?

-Eu ouvi rumores estranhos, então... - começou Iruka se levantando.

Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, o velho Hokage tirou um livro verde do manto.

-Isso é? - perguntou Iruka sem entender.

-A lista da Gennins aceitos e reprovados por Kakashi até hoje.

-Vou dar uma olhada. - disse o sensei se interessando.

Ele pegou o pequeno livro verde das mãos do Hokage e abriu. Seus olhos começaram a andar por aquelas letras, e logo se arregalaram...

-Isso é...

-

"Os principais básicos de um ninja é saber apagar sua presença e saber se esconder bem."

Sasuke estava escondido atrás de alguns arbustos em cima de uma árvore, observando os movimentos de Kakashi.

Sakura estava no chão, agaichada e escondido em baixo dos arbustos que lá havia, também observando o sensei.

-Bem, eles estão fazendo direito. - disse o sensei pondo a mão na cabeça olhando ao seu redor. Quando de repende seus olhos se viraram para uma pedra em frente a ele, onde ele viu alguém se exibindo bem diante de seus olhos.

-Lute comigo! Eu disse lute comigo! - gritava Naruto de braços cruzados em cima da pedra.

Kakashi ficara tonto com o que acabara de ver. Mas que idiota.

-É idiota demais... - disse Sasuke baixinho ainda escondido em cima da árvore.

-Ahn, você é um pouco estranho se comparado aos outros. - disse Kakashi olhando para o loiro com seu olho caído, já que mostrava apenas um.

-Estranho é o seu cabelo! - disse Naruto saindo do lugar que estava e correndo novamente em direção ao sensei.

Kakashi apenas o observava de lado. E então colocou a mão numa bolsa que tinha ao lado direito de sua calça.

Naruto ao ver isso logo parou seu ataque e arregalou os olhos.

-Lição Número 1 de lutas ninjas. Vou te falar sobre o taijusu. - disse Kakashi puxando sua mão da bolsa como se fosse tirar alguma coisa.

O loiro ficou pasmo.

"Taijutsu é um combate ninja corpo-a-corpo. E mesmo assim ele está tentando usar uma arma." Naruto olhava atentamente para a bolsa de Kakashi. Ele ia tirar uma kunai ou uma shiriken e ia acabar com ele.

Quando de repente Kakashi tirou totalmente sua mão da bolsa e tirou de dentro dela um livro laranja com um símbolo de proibido atrás. A capa era de um homem correndo atrás de uma mulher de cabelos longos e um vestido vermelho colado e muito curto.

Ele segurou o livro aberto.

Naruto arregalou os olhos não entendo a situação.

-Que foi?! Vem me pegar! - disse o sensei.

-Mas... Hey... Hey... Por que você está com esse livro na mão? - perguntou o loiro ainda confuso.

-Por quê? - repetiu Kakashi. - Porque, bem, porque eu quero saber como vai acabar. Não se preocupe! Isso não vai fazer diferença contra vocês.

Naruto ficou muito bravo ao ouvir isso. Puxou a manga da blusa e saiu correndo em direção ao sensei.

-Vou te espancar!!!

Ele saltou para dar um soco no sensei, aproveitando que ele estava de lado, e lendo o livro.

Quando ia acertar o golpe nas costas dele, sentiu a mãe quente por causa da luva do sensei que bloqueara seu ataque facilmente.

Naruto não desistiu e saltou para o outro lado de Kakashi, se preparando para dar um chute.

-Morra, seu maldito!

Kakashi precisou apenas se abaixar não muito rápido para se desviar do chute. E Naruto ia novamente dar um soco no sensei agachado quando... Ele sumiu.

-Han?! - Naruto não via ninguém a sua frente.

O sensei mascarado aparecera agachado atrás de Naruto, e estava segurando o livro fechado em frente a si mesmo agora, fazia o sinal de jutsu com as mãos.

-Não é principio ninja ser pego por trás o tempo todo, idiota. - disse o sensei calmamente.

"O quê?! A posição das mãos dele..." Sakura havia visto o que acontecera, e reparara na posição de mãos de Kakashi. "Selo de Tigre? Não pode ser. Ele vai usar um ninjutsu desses no Naruto?"

"Não pode ser. Um ninjutsu do elemento fogo?" Sasuke também observava a cena de cima da árvore. "Esse maldito não vai ficar só fugindo da gente!"

-Naruto! Corra! Você vai morrer! - gritou Sakura não saindo de seu esconderijo.

-Han?!

Naruto ainda estava de pé procurando pelo sensei. Mas não se mexia.

-Tarde demais. - ouviu a voz de Kakashi dizer.

Só agora o loiro percebera o que estava acontecendo, então virou a cara para trás para ver o que era... E pode ver a posição de mãos do Kakashi vindo rapidamente em direção a ele.

-Suprema Técnica Taijutsu Secreta dos Antigos!!! - gritou ele apontando não para Naruto, mas para a região de baixo de Naruto, já que estava de costas.

Naruto, ao sentir aquilo, voou longe e numa grande velocidade.

-MIL ANOS DE DOR!!! - ele ouviu o sensei gritar quando ainda estava no céu.

Sakura ficou de olhos arregalados.

-Que diabos... Isso não é nem Ninjutsu.

Sasuke apoiava sua mão na árvore.

-São dois idiotas.

Naruto, que finalmente saíra do ar, caira na água.

Kakashi ao ver que seu trabalho tinha terminado, voltou a abrir seu livro laranja e lê-lo.

Sasuke ainda observava o sensei pondo a mão dentro da bolsinha preta presa na bermuda, como todos os ninjas possuíam.

"Mas a força dele não é pouca..." Sakura ainda estava no chão. "O que nós podemos fazer?"

Naruto afundava na água lentamente, e bolhas se formavam por todo seu corpo.

"Maldição. Isso não deveria..."

Ele pegou impulso no fundo do lago e nadou até a superfície.

Logo Sakura pode ver duas shurikens voando rapidamente em direção ao sensei.

Iam acertá-lo quando... Ele apenas levantou a mão e segurou as duas com os dedos. Mesmo assim não tirava os olhos do livro.

"Im... Impossível..." Sasuke baixara a mão novamente, já que seu truque não funcionara.

-

-É até pior do que eu ouvi! – disse Iruka que estava ainda sentado àquela mesma mesa, lendo o livro verde que o Hokage lhe dera.

-O teste de Kakashi deve ser um pouco mais difícil. – disse o Hokage também sentado à mesa.

-Mas isso... Só tem zero! – Iruka ficou chocado.

-Sim. Kakashi nunca aprovou se quer uma pessoa. Todos falharam.

-

Naruto já estava na beira do lago, e se apoiou nas pedras para sair. Suas roupas laranja estavam ensopadas.

-Hey, qual é o problema? – perguntou a ele Kakashi. – Se você não pegar o sino antes do meio dia, não tem almoço.

O loiro que agora estava com seus cabelos brilhando, olhou para cima para encarar o sensei.

-Eu sei disso!

-Você parece bem fraquinho para alguém que quer superar um Hokage.

Naruto pôde ouvir seu estômago roncando enquanto discutia com o sensei.

-Kuzo! Kuzo!

Kuzo Maldição... Droga... Merda.

-Eu posso lutar até mesmo de estômago vazio. – mentiu ele.

Sasuke e Sakura é o que o diga. Estavam todos morrendo de fome, com os estômagos roncando.

"Eu também não comi nada desde ontem à noite... Eu não deveria ter entrado nessa dieta." Ela estava com uma cara muito fraca.

-Eu só me descuidei um pouco, é isso! – gritou Naruto ainda perto do lago, enquanto Kakashi já se afastava dele com o livro na mão. – Kuzo, to com fome e sem forças. Mas não importa como, eu tenho que pegar aquele sino! Não importa como, eu não posso... Eu não posso falhar agora!

O único barulho que se ouvia era da água do lago correndo como uma cachoeira.

-Eu vou me tornar um ninja! – gritou Naruto quando Kakashi já estava numa boa distancia.

De repente o sensei se distraiu com alguns ruídos atrás dele. Olhou para trás e viu vários bunshins do Naruto saltando da água, preparados para atacá-lo.

-Você é descuidado. – disse um dos bunshins ainda no ar. – Minha especialidade. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Datte bayo!

"Sete Narutos?" Sakura observava a ação do companheiro.

Os sete corriam rapidamente em direção ao sensei.

"O quê?! Não são ilusões... São reis." Ela descobrira que não era um Genjutsu.

Sasuke também ficara de boca aberta.

Kakashi parara de ler o livra e olhou para os bunshins.

-Não é só Bunshin. É Kage Bunshin. – disse ele com seu olhar morto.

"O jutsu proibido que ele usou para derrotar Mizuki."

-Com a sua habilidade, essas cópias vão desaparecer em um minuto. Não importa o quando você se esforce. – Kakashi disse olhando para três bunshins que vinham em sua direção. – Você não deixou de ser o Naruto. Você ainda não pode me derrotar só com isso.

Logo o sensei sentiu os sinos que estavam presos em sua calça balançarem.

E um dos bunshins do Naruto aparecera agarrando-o por trás.

O Naruto que estava atrás dele deu uma risadinha.

-Não eram os ninjas ruins que eram pegos por trás, Kakashi-sensei? – disse Naruto com o olhar frio. – Usando o Kage Bunshin, eu mandei um clone fora da água pra te pegar por trás! – gritou Naruto enquanto os outros bunshins vinham correndo e cercando Kakashi, e um deles, que ainda estava fora do agito, vinha saltando em direção a ele pronto para dar um golpe e pegar os sinos.

-MINHA BUNDA AINDA TÁ DOENDO!!! – gritou o Naruto que saltava para atacar o sensei. – AGORA BEM A MINHA VINGANÇA!

Sakura abriu um sorriso ao ver isso.

"Naruto, você é muito bom!"

"Plano de distração, é?" Sasuke também via a luta.

Naruto estava ainda mais próximo de Kakashi, e prestes a atacar.

-Vou te socar até a morte! 

Viu-se uma pequena quantidade de sangue se espirrando ali. E o Naruto que estava dando um soco, viu que aquele que atingira era nada mais nada menos que o próprio... Naruto?

Ele dera um soco em si mesmo. Um dos bunshins. Que outro bunshin segurava. E este estava com a bochecha inchada por causa do soco.

-Han?!

Ninguém entendeu a cena.

Sasuke e Sakura estavam paralisados, tentando entender o que se passava.

O Naruto socado e o que segurava ele caíram no chão esmagados.

-Você... – suspirou o Naruto que dera o soco. – Você é o Kakashi-sensei, não é?! – disse ele bravo apontando o dedo. Você usou o Henge no Jutsu pra se transformar!!

Logo todos os bunshins que ali estavam começaram uma luta entre si.

-É você!

-Não, é você.

Era soco aqui, soco ali. Pancadas e chutes circulavam aquela bagunça.

-Você tem o cheiro de velho do Kakashi-sensei.

-É você que tem cheiro de velho!

-Por que você não usa o jutsu? Ai você vai saber que só tem dois.

-Já percebi, idiota.

Os bunshins estavam todos machucados, com vários inchados no rosto.

Logo todos eles sumiram em nuvens de fumaça e restou apenas um Naruto ali.

-

Outro Naruto, todo esbofeteada, estava parado de pé em uma árvore, de modo que ninguém pudesse vê-lo.

"Naruto... Idiota." Sakura ainda observava tudo, não perdera nenhum detalhe.

"Ele usou o Kawarimi no Jutsu, idiota." Sasuke também via tudo do topo da árvore.

Kawarimi no Jutsu Troca de corpo.

"Normalmente, é feito rapidamente trocando seu corpo com um animal ou objeto. Assim parece que você foi atacado, e isso confunde o oponente, e cria uma chance de ataque..."

"Depois que o Jounnin foi pego, ele trocou de corpo com um dos clones do Naruto. E ele só não confundiu o Naruto... Como também fez com que ele atacasse si mesmo."

Naruto ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, tentando entender o que acontecera. E logo avistou um pequeno brilhinho vindo do chão.

Olhou para baixo e viu que o sino estava caído em baixo de uma árvore, na grama.

-Um sino. – Ele estava com os olhos brilhando. – Ele deve ter escapado com pressa... Que deixou o sino cair.

Ele correu com um de seus grandes sorriso no rosto até o sino e esticou a mão para pega-lo.

Quando arregalou os olhos e sentira que alguma coisa pegara seus pés. Sua canela fora amarrada em uma corda, de modo que ele ficou pendurado na árvore.

-Que diabos é isso?!

"Uma armadilha. É óbvio." Sasuke observava a cena com desprezo.

Naruto gritava.

"Mas aquele jounnin... Mesmo quando estava brincando com o Naruto não mostrava nenhuma abertura."

O loiro esticava mais os braços para tentar pegar o sino. Mas não podia, estava pendurado numa grande altura.

Quando viu uma mão com uma luva azul-marinho pegando o sino. Era a mão de Kakashi, e ele estava agachado ali pegando o sino.

-Pense antes de usar um Jutsu. Ou isso vai ser usado contra você. – disse se levantando deixando a mostra o sino. – E também... Não caia em armadilhas tão óbvias, idiota.

Ele sorriu por debaixo da máscara.

-KUZO!!! – Naruto ficara muito bravo olhando para a cara do sensei.

-Um ninja tem que ser capaz de pensar além do normal. – continuou ele.

-Já sei disso! – gritou o loiro balançando os braços. Cada movimento dele fazia com que a corda balançasse.

-Hummmmmmmmmmm... Eu estou te falando porque você não sabe.

Sasuke agora observava atentamente o que Kakashi dizia.

-Ouça: Seus movimentos são muito inúteis.

"Agora!" Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

Ele lançou várias shurikens e kunais no sensei.

"Finalmente ele mostrou uma abertura."

-Idiota... Você é... – Kakashi continuava falando com Naruto sem perceber o ataque do garoto de cabelos negros.

Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, foi atingido por todas as armas que Sasuke atirara.

Sakura vira a cena e ficara muito chocada.

Naruto também arregalara os olhos.

-Ah, não. Sasuke, teme!!! Como você pôde?!

O loiro viu Kakashi caindo no chão e espirrando sangue do corpo.


	5. Capítulo 5 A decisão de Kakashi

**Capítulo 5 - A decisão de Kakashi**

Sasuke atirava várias kunais e shurikens que voaram em direção à Kakashi.

Ele ainda estava distraído dando uma bronca em Naruto, quando o loiro viu que todas as armas que Sasuke lançara, acertaram o sensei.

Ele voou longe, e acabou caindo no chão com o sangue espirrando pelo ar.

Os três ficaram de olhos arregalados ao ver aquilo.

Então Sasuke ficara chocado. Ele ainda ensina da árvore, podia ver o sensei sendo envolvido por uma nuvem de fumaça e aparecendo um tronco no lugar dele. As kunais e shurikens estavam todas cravas nele.

O moreno, ao ver o tronco cair no chão, correu a saltar pelas árvores que ali haviam.

"Kuzo, outra substituição? E pelo ataque da shuriken, ele já sabe onde eu estou."

Ele agora estava no chão e corria para outra direção que não ficasse perto das árvores.

"Baixei minha guarda. Caí na armadilha dele."

Kakashi observava tudo com seus olhos postados no meio dos arbustos.

"Ali está."

Ele pôs a mão na bolsa de kunais e deu uma risadinha.

Enquanto Sakura também corria rapidamente para fora das árvores.

"Onde está o Sasuke-kun? Poderia o sensei ter...? Não, Sasuke-kun não..."

Sakura parou de correr e ficou em cima de outra árvore, quando vira o sensei embaixo das árvores onde ela saltava.

Estava parado lendo aquele livro laranja.

"Ainda bem. Ele não me viu."

Ela observou o sensei.

-Sakura, atrás de você. - chamou alguém.

A garota olhou pra trás rapidamente um pouco assustada.

E deu de cara com Kakashi que estava ali entre as árvores também.

Ela deu um grito muito alto ao vê-lo.

Naruto, que agora estava sozinho pendurado na árvore pela corda que prendia seus pés, estava resmungando.

-Os ninjas devem ter uma boa capacidade de pensar, é? Kuzo, não vou voltar a cair nessa armadilha.

Ele se levantou com dificuldade, como se estivesse fazendo abdominais. E estava com a kunai na mão. Segurou a corda que prendia sua canela e a cortou. Se virou logo para não cair no chão. Ele parou embaixo da árvore observando tudo.

Mas antes que pudesse sair dali, outra corda pegou uma de suas canelas e o fez ficar pendurado novamente.

-Kuzo, outra vez!

Agora estava mais desconfortável ainda, já que tinha apenas uma perna solta.

-

Kakazhi fazia posição de jutsu com uma das mãos e segurava esta com a outra. Fez com que as folhas das árvores voassem intensamente por todo o lugar.

Sakura ficara paralisada ao ouvir o som daquela forte brisa, seus longos cabelos rosados refletiam ao sol enquanto voavam.

Logo tudo parou e Sakura ficou no mesmo lugar em que estava, sozinha. E não havia entendido o que acontecera.

-Ahn? O que foi isso? Pra onde foi o sensei? O que está acontecendo? - se perguntava ela olhando em volta de si mesma. - Mas o que... ?

Ela puxou seus próprios cabelos achando que estava louca.

-Sakura. - ela ouviu a voz de Sasuke chamar.

-Sasuke-kun! - A garota se virou feliz para olhar seu amado.

Mas logo viu uma cena que a deixou de olhos arregalados e muito chocada.

Sasuke estava caído apoiando a mão numa árvore. Estava todo ensangüentado e várias kunais estavam cravadas em seu corpo. Ele gemia de dor.

-Sakura... – parecia que cada vez que a chamava, mais sangue escorria de seus ferimentos. – Me ajude...

A garota estava pálida e muito assustada. Acabou derramando uma lágrima de seus olhos, deu um grito muito alto e desmaiou.

Kakashi estava em cima de uma árvore lendo o livro laranja e observando Sakura.

"Fui longe demais? Parecia algo que ela poderia ter descoberto..."

Ele folheava o livro com o título "Paraíso do Flerte".

-

Sasuke estava parado sozinho no meio do campo de batalha, mas estava longe de todos os outros...

"Este grito... Sakura..."

-Lição de luta de um ninja número 2: Genjutsu. – dizia Kakashi para Sasuke sem tirar os olhos do livro.

Genjutsu Ilusão

-Sakura facilmente caiu.

Sasuke o olhava com desprezo.

-Genjusu, uma forma de hipnose com alucinação. Ela caiu facilmente nessa técnica, mas... Eu não sou igual a eles. – disse ele seriamente ao sensei.

Kakashi estava encostado em uma árvore, Sasuke estava de costas para ele.

-Diga algo deste tipo depois que pegar o sino. Sasuke-kun.

O mascarado se aproximou dele lentamente. Ficou apenas alguns passos longe de Sasuke. Os dois se encararam por um momento.

Sasuke apertou um dos punhos. Kakashi ficou parado tranquilamente no mesmo lugar.

Rapidamente o garoto de cabelos negros sacou duas kunais da bolsa e atirou no sensei, que desviou delas facilmente.

-Ataques tão óbvios são inúteis – disse ele.

Então Sasuke novamente atirou outra kunai, mas dessa vez não mirou no sensei. Mirou em uma corda que estava amarrada em duas árvores.

Kakashi arregalou os olhos.

"Uma armadilha!"

Várias kunais vinham com uma incrível velocidade em direção a ele. Iam acerta-lo quando ele deu um salto para o lado e conseguiu se salvar arrastando a mão no chão.

Logo viu que Sasuke aparecera atrás dele.

-O que?

O garoto conseguiu dar um chute no sensei, que com dificuldade bloqueou o chute com as duas mãos cruzadas. E então ele segurou a perna do garoto, que se virou rapidamente para dar um soco, aproveitando que uma das mãos do sensei estava ocupada.

Kakashi conseguiu bloquear o soco com a outra mão, segurando o punho de Sasuke.

E então ele logo viu a outra perna de Sasuke vindo em direção a ele rapidamente.

Sasuke estava de ponta cabeça quando Kakashi bloqueou novamente o seu chute. Mas mesmo assim o garoto abriu um sorriso mórbido quando seus olhos estavam bem em frente aos sinos.

Ele esticou uma das mãos para pega-lo. Mas Kakashi percebeu e jogou seu corpo para trás se separando de Sasuke e ficando longe dele.

O garoto apoiou a mão no chão para não cair.

Kakashi o observava com atenção.

"Que moleque... Eu nem tive tempo para ler Venha, Venha Paraíso"

Sasuke o olhava com raiva.

-

Sakura acabara de acordar. Ainda estava no mesmo lugar onde havia desmaiado.

-Huh? Eu estava... – ela disse se levantando e ficando ajoelhada no chão.

Rapidamente juntou os joelhos quando percebeu que estava de pernas abertas.

Então logo ficou de olhos arregalados novamente quando se lembrou do que vira.

"É mesmo... Sasuke-kun estava quase morrendo. Eu vi aquilo e eu... "

A garota se levantou.

-Sasuke-kun! Não morra! Não me deixe sozinha! – gritou ela olhando ao seu redor. – Onde você está?

-

Naruto continuava pendurado apenas por um dos pés naquela mesma corda.

Estava de braços cruzados e de cara emburrada.

Então ele pode ver um pequeno objeto a distâncias dali.

-Huh? Tem alguma coisa atrás daquela pedra.

Ele apertou os olhos para poder ver melhor. E logo pode ver dois potes de marmita fechados com dois palitinhos em cima.

-Oh! Tem lanches naquela pedra! – disse ele abrindo um de seus grandes sorrisos. – Um ninja deve ler as entrelinhas, hein?

Ele ainda de braços cruzados deu uma risadinha.

-

Kakashi e Sasuke ainda estavam em suas mesmas posições.

-Bom, eu devo confessar que você é diferente daqueles dois. – disse Kakashi.

Ele viu o garoto abrindo os braços e fazendo rápidos movimentos com as mãos. Sem dúvida era um jutsu.

-Katon Gogakyuu no Jutsu! – gritou ele enchendo as bochechas de ar.

Kakashi ao ver isso arregalou os olhos.

"Um gennin não deveria ter Chakra suficiente para poder fazer esse jutsu."

Sasuke pôs a mão fechada na boca, deixando apenas uma abertura. E então abriu a boca, e desta saiu uma grande rajada de fogo. O lugar onde Kakashi estava ficou totalmente envolvido pelo fogo.

Logo Sasuke parou o fogo observando o lugar onde seu jutsu atingira. O sensei não estava ali. Apenas um grande buraco causado pelo fogo, e uma pequena nuvem de fumaça cinza saía de lá.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

"Ele fugiu! Atrás de mim? Não, em cima?"

Ele olhou em volta de si procurando o sensei.

"Onde?"

-Aqui embaixo! – ele ouviu a voz de Kakashi dizer.

Então ouviu o barulho de alguma coisa saindo da terra. Olhou para trás e viu que a mão do sensei saía da terra e agarrava a perna dele.

-O que? – Sasuke ficou chocado.

-Katon Shijuisatsu no Jutsu – Sasuke o ouviu dizer enquanto rapidamente sentia seu corpo se enterrar na terra.

Ele deu um grito muito alto sentindo a terra apertar seu corpo.

-

Kakashi estava agachado ainda com os sinos presos na calça, olhando para uma cabeça enterrada na terra. Sasuke havia sido completamente enterrado, apenas deixando a cabeça para fora.

-Lição de luta de ninja número 3: ninjutsu. – disse ele olhando alegre para o cabeça de Sasuke.

Ninjutsu Jutsu que utiliza chakra

Sasuke o olhava com desprezo.

-Está gostando disso? Você não pode se mexer. – disse ele vendo o garoto virar a cara. – Bem, você está bem acima dos outros neste tipo de coisa.

Ele se levantou.

-Mas hei... Dizem que um prego exposto deve ser martelado. – Ele pegou novamente o livro laranja e começou a andar lendo se afastando de Sasuke.

-Kuzo!

-

Naruto conseguira se soltar da corda e agora estava sentado apoiando as costas na pedra. Ele deu uma risadinha.

Juntou as duas palmas com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Em ver de ficar gastando meu tempo tentando pegar o sino, eu posso me esconder e comer os lanches agora. – disse ele tranquilamente. – Itadakimasu!

Itadakimasu Hora de Comer!

-Hey! – ele ouviu alguém chamar e arregalou os olhos assustado.

Kakashi estava em cima da pedra onde ele estava encostado.

-Isso é brincadeira... – disse Naruto com olhar de desprezo.

-Tarde demais! – disse Kakashi.

-

Sasuke que ainda estava com a cabeça pra fora da terra, pensava num jeito de sair dali.

"Chikuchou... Há uma grande diferença de poderes."

Chikuchou Significa o mesmo que Kuzo. Droga. Maldição. Merda.

Ele olhou para frente e viu Sakura correndo entre as árvores e parar de olhos arregalados quando viu a cabeça dele.

Ela olhava para ele muito confusa e muito assustada. Então novamente ia cair no chão, quando voltou à realidade e olhou para Sasuke novamente assustada.

Sasuke olhava para ela sem entender nada.

-Sakura. – chamou ele tentando acalma-la.

Quando ela ouviu isso deu um grande grito, mais alto do que o anterior. A garota levou as mãos no rosto.

-Agora sua cabeça decepada!

Sasuke viu a garota caindo no chão desmaiada.

-O... O que? – Sasuke olhava para ela cabisbaixo.

-

Sakura abriu os olhos e deu de cara com dois lindos olhos negros. Sasuke estava agachado perto dela, a observando.

-Sasuke-kun.

Ele olhava para ela esperando que ela recobrasse as energias.

Ela logo se levantou alegre e dando um forte abraço nele.

-Você está bem!

Sasuke apertou os ombros dela e a chaqualiou.

-Hey, pare de me abraçar.

Ele se levantou olhando para trás.

-Não temos muito tempo até a hora do almoço. Estou indo. – disse ele dando as costas à garota e se afastando dela.

-Sasuke-kun, você ainda vai atrás do sino? – perguntou Sakura se levantando também e olhando para seu amado.

Ele parou e olhou pra trás novamente.

-Eu já toquei nele. Da próxima vez irei pega-lo.

-Ahn? Oh, entendo... Você é incrível, Sasuke-kun. – disse a garota dando um sorriso envergonhado a ele. (-Isso é péssimo! Não tem jeito de pegar o sino do sensei! Desse jeito eu vou me separar dele!)

-Você sabe, não tem muito tempo sobrando, então nós não devemos nos esforçar tanto. – continuou a garota. – Sempre há uma próxima vez...

Sakura sentiu medo ao ver o olhar de Sasuke naquela hroa.

Ele se virou novamente sem respondê-la.

A rosada desviou seu olhar para o chão, triste.

Sasuke pensava em um homem de olhos vermelhos bem abertos. Seus olhos pediam morte. Aqueles olhos eram completamente vermelhos, com uma bolinha preto no meio, e três marcas que se pareciam com pétalas envolta dela.

Uma leve brisa soprou ali fazendo os cabelos rebeldes de Sasuke ficarem ainda mais rebeldes.

-Somente eu posso matar aquele homem. – disse ele friamente.

Os longos cabelos rosados de Sakura voavam e refletiam a luz do sol.

-Huh? O que?

A brisa parou.

-Está falando do sensei? – perguntou ela um pouco assustada.

Sasuke continuava de costas.

-Naquela hora, eu estava chorando...

-Chorando? – Sakura se sentia comovida.

-Meu...

-O que? O que você quer dizer?

-Eu sou um vingador. Tenho que me tornar mais forte que aquele homem. Então eu não posso ficar perdendo meu tempo aqui. – continuou Sasuke friamente.

Sakura arregalou os olhos chocada, e se lembrou do momento em que o sensei perguntara a ele qual era o sonho dele para o futuro.

"-Definitivamente, matar um certo homem."

O relógio que estava em cima do tronco no começo do campo de batalha apitara.

-Kuzo, gastei tempo demais. – disse ele se virando, dando as costas para Sakura e se afastando dela.

-Sasuke-kun... – Sakura suspirou.

-

Os dois potes com a comida e os palitinhos estavam postos no chão em frente a um dos troncos. E ali, Naruto estava amarrado por algumas cordas, sua barriga estava roncando de fome.

Sakura estava sentada à direita dele com as mãos apoiadas no chão e os joelhos levantados.

Sasuke estava do outro lado com um dos braços apoiados no joelho.

Todos pareciam estar morrendo de fome.

-Oh, vocês parecem muito mais famintos. – disse Kakashi que os observava de braços cruzados. – A propósito, algo sobre esse treinamento...

Ele levantou o dedo indicador.

-Bem, não tem necessidade de vocês voltarem para a Academia de Ninja!

Naruto abriu um grande sorriso ao ouvir isso.

-Huh? Mas tudo que eu fiz foi desmaiar... – disse Sakura confusa. – Isso foi suficiente? (-Amor vence! Chanarou!)

Sasuke fez suspirou um "han" diferente dos outros.

-YA TAAA!!!

Sakura dava saltos com os braços pra cima e um sorriso no rosto.

Naruto mexia as pernas ainda amarrado no tronco, mas muito feliz.

-Então! Então! Nós três...!

Kakashi deu um sorriso por baixo da marcara.

-Sim, vocês três... Devem desistir de ser ninjas!

Sakura parou no mesmo lugar com os braços pra cima muito chocada.

Sasuke olhava o sensei com desprezo.

Naruto estava de boca aberta e com os olhos arregalados.

-

-Não pode ser... – reclama Iruka ainda tomando chá com o Hokage. – Até agora nem uma única pessoa passou?

-Iruka, mesmo eu não sei quando esses garotos estão prontos para se tornarem ninja no momento. No entanto, os julgamentos do Kakashi estão corretos.

-

-Desistir como ninjas? O que você quer dizer? – perguntou Naruto que ainda balançava as pernas preso na corda. – Claro, claro, nós não somos capazes de pegar os sinos, mas por que temos que desistir?

A raiva tomou conta do pequeno loiro.

-Isso significa que vocês ainda são moleques que não merecem ser ninjas. – disse o sensei com as mãos na cintura tranquilamente.

Sasuke ao ouvir isso se levantou e numa incrível velocidade correu para atacar o sensei.

-Sasuke-kun!

Naruto e Sakura não puderam ver o que aconteceu. Apenas viram o sensei sentado nas costas de Sasuke segurando uma das mãos dele.

-Isso é porque vocês ainda são moleques.

Sakura explodiu de raiva naquele momento.

-NÃO PISE NO SASUKE-KUN!!!

Um dos pés do sensei estava na cabeça de Sasuke.

-Vocês estão desrespeitando o que significa ser um ninja?

Os três abriram a boca com os olhos arregalados.

-Por que vocês acham que estamos treinando com um time? – perguntou ele zangado.

-O que você quer dizer? – perguntou Sakura.

-Significa... Que vocês não alcançaram a resposta deste teste.

-Resposta? – Naruto não estava entendo nada.

-Isso mesmo. A resposta que faria vocês passarem no teste.

-Bem, eu estive querendo perguntar isso. – disse Sakura desviando seu olhar para o chão.

-Err, vocês não tem nada na cabeça? Vocês não entenderam o significado dos três formarem um time?

-Argh! O que sobre os três formarem um time?!

Naruto já estava perdendo a paciência.

-É sobre o trabalho em equipe. – disse Kakashi apertando os olhos.

Todos arregalaram os olhos e ficaram chocados. Sasuke não podia se mover.

-Você quer dizer ajudar um ao outro? – perguntou Sakura.

-Exatamente. Mas já é tarde agora. Se vocês tivessem me atacado juntos, poderiam ter pegado os sinos. – disse o sensei apontando para os sinos presos na calça. – Bom, agora já era.

Sakura estava confusa observando os dois sinos.

"Espere um pouco..."

-Por que é um trabalho em equipe quando só tem dois sinos? Mesmo se tivéssemos trabalhado em equipe, um de nós seria reprovado. Isso só leva a uma briga bem mais do que um trabalho em equipe.

-Claro. Este teste é feito pra fazer vocês lutarem entre si.

Os três ficaram ainda mais chocados.

-O objetivo foi ver quem iria, dentro dessas circunstâncias, sacrificar seus próprios interesses e trabalhar como um time. Mas vocês...

Ele baixou os olhos para Sasuke. E logo levantou novamente.

-Sakura! Ao contrário de Naruto, que estava certa sobre ele, você somente se concentrou no Sasuke, mesmo quando não sabia onde ele estava.

A garota refletiu meio triste sobre essas palavras.

-Naruto! Você só estava correndo por conta própria.

Naruto fechou os olhos com raiva.

Kakashi apertou mais o pé na cabeça de Sasuke.

-E você, supôs somente que os outros ficariam no seu caminho e agiu sozinho. Missões são completadas com um time. É verdade que os talentos individuais de um ninja são importantes, mas, o mais importante é o trabalho em equipe. Ações egoístas que destroem o trabalho em equipe, trazem perigo para seus companheiros.

O sensei não estava exatamente bravo.

-Por exemplo... – ele disse colocando a mão na bolsa de kunais. Sacou uma kunai de lá e colocou rapidamente no pescoço de Sasuke. – Sakura, mate Naruto, ou o Sasuke morre.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e Naruto olhava tanto para o sensei quanto para ela muito chocado.

-Isso é o que pode acontecer. – continuou Kakashi tirando a kunai do pescoço de Sasuke;

O garoto ficou aliviado.

-Oh, isso me assustou. – Sakura disse num suspiro.

Naruto suspirou também.

Kakashi estava girando a kunai na mão.

-Não somente um refém é feito, mas vocês são forçados a fazer uma escolha difícil antes de morrer.

Ele guardou a kunai e se levantou, deixando Sasuke sair do chão.

-As missões são todas trabalhos arriscando as vidas.

Ele deu as costas aos três e andou até a pedra onde Naruto estava anteriormente tentando pegar a comida.

-Olhe para isso. Todos os nomes cravados nesta pedra. Todos esses ninjas da vila são chamados heróis.

A pedra era negra e muito grande, e dava para ver vários nomes cravados nela.

-Isso, isso, isso é demais! – gritou Naruto olhando para pedra com um grande sorriso. – Eu decidi ter meu nome cravado ali também. Herói, herói. Eu não vou morrer como um perdedor.

Sasuke estava se aproximando do tronco novamente.

Kakashi se virou para olhá-los de lado.

-Mas eles não são heróis comuns. – disse ele calmamente.

-Oh, então que tipo de herói eles são? – perguntou Naruto ainda sorrindo.

O sensei não respondeu.

-Hein, hein?

-Heróis que se foram durante as missões. – disse ele finalmente.

Naruto parece não entender e continuou sorrindo.

-Que se foram durante as missões?

-Significa que eles morreram e então a missão foi completada. – disse Sakura cabisbaixa.

Naruto ao ouvir isso arregalou os olhos e ficou muito chocado. Seu olhar se desviou para o chão.

Sasuke apertou os olhos.

-Isso é um memorial. – continuou o sensei. – E o nome do meu melhor amigo está cravado aqui.

Ele estava olhando para a pedra, com a voz esganiçada.

Sakura não pode deixar de sentir muita pena do sensei. Sasuke não demonstrou, mas estava meio comovido. Naruto apertava muito os olhos para não chorar.

Então Kakashi novamente se virou para eles.

-Eu vou lhes dar uma última chance. Mas após o almoço será ainda mais difícil para pegar os sinos. Aqueles que querem continuar podem almoçar, mas não dêem nada para o Naruto.

Naruto ficou de cara emburrada.

-É a punição por tentar comer tudo sozinho. – continuou ele se aproximando. – Se vocês o alimentarem... Serão reprovados imediatamente.

O loiro abriu a boca muito chocado ao ouvir isso.

-Aqui, eu faço as regras. – disse Kakashi friamente. – Entenderam?

-

-Bem, então... Escute, Iruka. – Iruka estava na porta do salão onde ele e o Hokage tomavam chá, enquanto este ainda estava na mesa. – Não importa qual seja a decisão de Kakashi, não o odeie por isso.

-Sim. – disse Iruka se curvando.

-

Sasuke estava comendo o almoço que estava dentro de um daqueles potes quadrados. Sakura também. Estavam ambos de cada lado do tronco onde se encontrava... Naruto.

Seu estômago não parava de roncar.

-Eu vou ficar bem mesmo sem comer! – gritou ele tentando se segurar. – Estou muito bem. Bem...

Mas seu olhar se desviou para o chão. Estava faminto.

Sasuke olhou para o garoto fraco, e esticou o braço com o pote oferecendo a ele.

-Toma.

Naruto não entendeu.

-Hey, Sasuke-kun! – gritou Sakura tentando impedi-lo. – Sensei disse...

-Não se preocupe. Eu não sinto a presença dele agora. Após o almoço, nós iremos trabalhar juntos para pegar os sinos. Se Naruto não puder ajudar, somos nós que vamos ter prejuízo.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura olhou para seu próprio pote... Havia comido apenas um pouquinho. Então esticou os braços e ofereceu a Naruto.

Naruto arregalou os olhos, mas depois sentiu eles brilharem.

-Sakura-chan...

Sakura deu um pequeno sorrizinho a ele.

Kakashi observava tudo de uma árvore.

-Obrigado. – disse Naruto ainda com os olhos brilhando.

-Tudo bem. Vai logo e come. – disse ela.

-Hmmmm... Mas...

-Eu estou de dieta. Bem... Não. Mas eu não estou com tanta fome como Sasuke-kun. Não se preocupe com isso.

-Mas... – disse ele tentando levantar as mãos.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

-Rápido! Ele vai voltar! – disse Sasuke para apressá-los.

Sakura pegou uma pequena quantidade de arroz no palitinho.

-Isso é apenas por uma vez. – disse ela ainda com raiva. – Você entendeu?!

-Eu sei. – disse Naruto sorrindo.

Ela aproximou o palitinho da boca de Naruto, que comeu o arroz feliz.

Estão os três puderem ver uma grande nuvem de fumaça ali em frente. E começou a ventar muito.

-Vocês!!! – Kakashi apareceu muito zangado se aproximando deles.

Naruto não soube o que fazer e começou a gritar.

Sakura tentou bloquear o vento com os braços na frente do rosto, ela também gritou.

Sasuke não fez nada, apenas apertou os punhos.

-Desobedecendo as regras? Vocês devem estar preparados para pagar. – disse o sensei fazendo movimentos de jutsu com as mãos. – Vocês têm algo a dizer em sua defesa?

Sasuke o olhou com desprezo.

Sakura estava no chão com as mãos na cabeça.

Naruto estava batendo os dentes.

-Mas...

-Huh?

-Mas, mas, mas... Sensei, você disse! – Naruto não achava as palavras. – Isso é porque eles...

-Nós somos um time, certo? – Sasuke tentou ajudar.

-Sim, nós três somos um só! – Sakura levantou a voz.

Naruto olhava para os dois.

-Sim. Sim. Sim!

-Três são um, é? – Kakashi se aproximou. Ele parou em frente os três com as mãos na cintura e com um olhar muito zangado.

-Vocês passaram! – disse ele sorrindo por baixo da máscara e agora com um olhar alegre.

Os três ficaram chocados.

-Vocês passaram.

-Passei? Por quê? – perguntou Sakura sem entender.

-Vocês são os primeiros. Até agora os outros eram uns idiotas que faziam tudo que eu falava. Um ninja deve ler o que está nas entrelinhas. No mundo dos ninjas, aqueles que não seguem as regras são chamados de lixo. Mas, vocês sabem... Aqueles que não se importam com seus amigos são piores que o lixo. – continuou Kakashi agora olhando para o céu, como se estivesse agradecendo a alguém.

Sakura deu um grande sorriso.

Naruto estava com os olhos brilhando prestes a chorar.

Sasuke sorriu.

-Ele é... – As lágrimas envolveram os olhos de Naruto. – Ele é... Tão... Legal...

-O teste acabou. Todos passaram! Time 7 começa as missões amanhã. – disse ele fazendo sinal de jóia aos três.

-Sim! – Sakura deu um salto feliz.

-YA TAAAAAA! – Naruto gritava ainda preso no tronco. – Eu sou um ninja. Ninja! Ninja!

-Vamos. – disse Kakashi dando as costas.

Sasuke seguiu o sensei sem dizer nada.

(-Chanarou!) Sakura também seguia o sensei com um sorriso no rosto.

-Eu sabia que ia terminar assim. – disse Naruto com raiva tentando se mover. Ainda estava preso na corda e agora vendo os três caminharem felizes até a academia.

-Me tirem daqui!!!

p


	6. Capítulo 6 Missão importante!

**Capítulo 6 - Missão Importante!!! Viagem ao País das Ondas**

Era uma bela tarde de sol. O céu estava bem azul e haviam poucoas nuvens no céu.

-Aqui é Sasuke, cheguei no ponto B.

-Aqui é Sakura, cheguei no ponto C.

-Aqui é Naruto, cheguei no ponto A.

-Está atrasado, Naruto. Ok, time 7. O alvo se moveu.

Um pequeno animal saltava entre as árvores, deixando difícil de enxergar ele por causa do sol. Apenas se via dois pequenos olhos amarelos. Ele corria por entre os arbustos.

Em algumas daquelas árvores, apareceram três cabeças.

-Ok, ele está aqui...

Eles se moveram rapidamente para outra árvore, ficando escondidos.

O homem mascarado esta agachado com uma das mãos no ouvido e outra num pequeno microfone perto da boca. Estava longe dos garotos.

-Qual a distancia do alvo?

-Cinco metros, estou preparado. - disse o loiro com um aprelho no ouvido que ligava um microfone perto da boca dele.

-Também estou. - disse o garoto de cabelos negros também escondido em uma árvore.

-Eu também. - disse a garota da longos cabelos rosados.

-Ok. - continuou o mascarado arregalando os olhos. - Vão!

Os três rapidamente saltaram de seus esconderijos e iam em direção ao pequeno animal de olhos amarelos.

Naruto o agarrara.

-Te peguei!

Ele estava segurando um pequeno gatinho marrom, que usava um lacinho vermelho na orelha.

Ele se debatia com o gatinho nas mãos, pois este estava fazendo de tudo para se soltar.

Sakura estava parado olhando para os dois. E Sasuke estava mais a frente.

-Tem um laço em sua orelha direita? É o nosso alvo realmente? - ouviram o sensei dizer pelo aparelho.

-Sim, alvo certo.

Kakashi ainda estava bem longe dali. Apenas ouvindo os garotos pelo aparelho.

-"Operação Resgate do animal de estimação Tora" completa!

-NÃO TEM UMA MISSÃO MAIS IMPORTANTE PARA NÓS NÃO? - ele quase ficou surdo ao ouvir Naruto gritando no microfone. Pois o som do aparelho saía bem mais alto do que o normal.

-

Estavam de volta na academia, dentro do salão onde o Hokage dava as missões aos ninjas.

Uma mulher muito gorda cheia de maquiagem, com cabelos negros presos num coque, abraçava o pequeno gato marrom com muito amor. Chegava a esmagá-lo. O gato miava chorando.

-Ohh! Minha queridinha Tora-chan. Eu estava muito preocupada.

A gorda esfregava seu rosto no rosto da gata.

Naruto observava a cena coçando a cabeça e dando risada.

-Gata estúpida. Se ferrou.

-Nem preciso perguntar o que ela fugiu. - disse Sakura num cochicho.

-Agora, a missão seguindo do time 7 de Kakashi será... - dizia o velho Hokage observando um papel em sua mão, sentado numa grande mesa com vários papeis. - Cuidar do neto do Yojyu-sama.

Como sempre ele levava seu cachimbo na boca, que se movia sempre quando falava.

-Comprar mantimentos na vila vizinha. Ajudar na colheita de batatas. - continou ele.

-Não! - ele ouviu Naruto gritar.

Este estava com uma expressão bem negativa.

-Não quero fazer essas coisas! Eu quero missões mais excitantes. Missões incríveis!!! Escolha outra coisa!

"Ele tem razão." Sasuke concordava com ele sem demonstrar.

"Que menino problemático." Sakura por outro lado, achava isso ridiculo.

"Eu já sabia que ele ia fazer isso." Kakashi suspirou.

-Baka! - Iruka se levantou da mesa. Estava ao lado do Hokage. - Vocês ainda são ninjas novatos. Todos precisam começar com missões mais fáceis para pegar experiência!

O Hokage baixou o chapéu.

-Mas, mas... Nós só pegamos missões bobas. - reclamou Naruto com raiva.

Kakashi deu um pequeno soco na cabeça dele o fazendo cair.

-Cale a boca.

-Naruto! - chamou o Hokage.

Ele se levantou ficando sentado de pernas cruzadas.

-Parece que eu vou ter que explicar como funcionam as missões. - começou ele tirando o cachimbo da boca. - Escute, a vila recebe vários pedidos todos os dias. Pedem coisas desde cuidar de crianças até assassinatos.

Ele olhou para quatro pequenos rolos de pergaminho que estavam na mesa abertos. Ao lado de outros vários papéis.

-Nessa lista, uma variedade de pedidos são listadas nelas... E eles são separados por Ranks de A, B, C e D de acordo com a dificuldade. - continuou o Hokage. - A vila também é dividida em Jounnins, Chunnins e Gennins de acordo com suas habilidades. Nós, os grandes ninjas, que decidimos as missões dos demais, de acordo com suas habilidades. E quando as missões são concluidas, nós recebemos o pagamento dos clientes. Vocês são gennins a pouco tempo. Sendo assim as missões de Rank D são as mais apropriadas. - disse o Hokage agora apontando o dedo indicador para Naruto.

-Humm... ?

Ele viu que Naruto estava sentado de costas para ele não ouvindo nada do que ele havia dito.

-Ontem eu tive ramen de tonkotsu, hoje vou ter sopa de miso no café. - ele ouviu Naruto dizer.

-Escutem!!! - gritou o Hokage enfurecido para os quatro.

Até Kakashi estava prestando atenção no que Naruto dizia.

Ele coçou a cabeça.

-Me... Me desculpe. - disse ele.

Naruto se virou novamente para ele, ainda sentado de pernas cruzadas.

-Você só sabe dar sermões. Mas saiba de algo! Eu não sou mais aquele garoto problemático que você ainda pensa que sou!

Ele resmungou e se virou para trás.

"Depois irei levar uma bronca por causa disso..." Kakashi ainda coçava a cabeça.

Iruka observava tudo. E ao ver a determinação de Naruto deu uma risadinha.

O Hokage também riu e voltou a fumar o cachimbo.

"Ele só se expressa através de travessuras..."

Naruto estava fazendo bico.

-Certo, eu entendi. - continuou o Hokage.

Os três gennins voltaram a prestar atenção nele.

-Se você insiste tanto... Eu permitirei que vocês façam uma missão de Rank C. Protegerão uma certa pessoa.

-Verdade?

Naruto se virou com um de seus grandes sorrisos no rosto.

-Quem?! Quem?! Um lorde? Ou uma princesa? - perguntou ele ansioso.

-Acalme-se. Eu o apresentarei. - disse o Hokage sorrindo segurando o cachimbo com os dentes. - Por favor, você pode entrar agora.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Kakashi viraram os olhos para uma porta atrás deles.

A porta se abriu. E eles puderam ver uma mão segurando uma garrafa de cerveja.

-O quê? São todos crianças?! - ouviram o homem dizer.

Era um velho de barba que usava pequenos óculos meia lua e bebia com muita vontade aquela garrafa de cerveja, derramando metade dela no chão.

Naruto se levantou e ficou junto com os outros, que observavam o velho.

O velho apoiou o cotovelo na parede.

-Hey, o menor ai com cara de idiota é mesmo um ninja? - perguntou ele com o rosto vermelho apontando para os três.

Naruto pôs as mãos na cintura e deu risada.

-Quem é o nanico com cara de idiota? - zombou ele.

Sasuke e Sakura deram um passo a frente ficando mais perto de Naruto. Estava lado a lado. E o loiro olhou tanto para Sasuke quanto para Sakura curioso

Logo raciocinou. Ele era o menor.

-Eu vou matar você! - disse ele tentando correr em direção ao velho. Mas Kakashi o segurou pela gola da blusa.

-Não faz sentido matar a pessoa que devemos proteger, idiota.

O velho bebeu mais um gole da garrafa.

-Eu sou o perito Tazuma, especialista em construção de pontes.

O velho usava uma corda amarrada na testa. E uma grande mochila bege atrás de si.

-Espero que a proteção de vocês seja boa, voltando ao meu país, poderei terminar a construção da ponte.

-

Algumas horas depois... Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi e o velho Tazuma estava no grande portão da Vila.

Naruto andava na frente, carregando uma mochila azul marinho nas costas. Ele se virou para os outros e levantou os braços feliz.

-Certo! Vamos lá!

-Por que está tão animado? - perguntou Sakura sem entender a felicidade do amigo.

-Porque eu nunca tinha saido da vila antes. - disse ele observando o lugar fora do portão.

-Hey, esse nanico será realmente capaz de assumir esta missão? - perguntou Tazuma apontando para ele.

Kakashi deu uma risada ao ouvir isso.

-Eu, Jounnin, também acompanharei você. Não precisa se preocupar.

"Será realmente capaz..." essa frase ecoava na cabeça de Naruto. Ele ficou de braços cruzados e fez um bico.

"Esse velho é o pior tipo de cliente. Eu preciso dizer umas coisinhas pra ele."

Naruto se virou e apontou o dedo indicador para o velho.

-Hey, velho, não subestime os ninjas! Eu sou um grande ninja! Eu serei o ninja da Elite que receberá o título de Hokage algum dia. Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto. - disse ele sorrindo. - Lembre-se disso!

-Um Hokage é poderoso e sábio. E você é fraco e muito chato. – disse o velho Tazuma ainda bebendo a garrafa de cerveja. – O dia que você se tornar Hokage eu vou bater asas e voar.

Naruto fechou os punhos muito nervoso.

-Cala a boca! Eu vou fazer de tudo pra me tornar um Hokage. Custe e o que custar! E quando eu conseguir todos vão assumir que eu sou o maior ninja do mundo! Inclusive você!

-Você pode se tornar Hokage 10 vezes, mas pra mim vai continuar sendo um garotinho perdedor.

Naruto ia correr em direção ao velho para dar uma surra nele, mas mais uma vez foi detido por Kakashi, que o segurava pela gola da blusa.

-Eu vou acabar com você, seu velho! – gritava Naruto.

-Não pode acabar com ele. Não é assim que as coisas funcionam. – disse Kakashi.

O velho já ia caminhando na frente dos quatro...

-

Já estavam bem distantes da vila quando Sakura sentiu uma curiosidade.

-Então... Tazuma-san?

-O que foi?

-O seu país é o país das Ondas, não é mesmo?

-Sim. Por quê?

-Kakashi-sensei, tem ninjas nesse país também, não tem? – perguntou a garota olhando para o lado, já que em sua frente só se via Naruto.

-Não. Não tem nenhum ninja no país das Ondas. – explicou Kakashi. – Mas nos outros paises, há vilas ocultas. Cada uma com seus próprios costumes e culturas, onde todo ninja vive. Para o povo desse continente, a existência de Vilas Shinobis significa força. Força militar. Em outras palavras, é assim que eles se protegem e mantêm o equilibro com os paises vizinhos. As vilas ninja não são controladas por nenhum governante. Elas são independentes e têm os status iguais. Uma ilha pequena como o país das Ondas tem uma proteção natural no ar, por isso não precisa de nenhuma vila shinobi. Há cinco grandes nações ancestrais que possuem vilas shinobis: O país do fogo, da água, do trovão, do vento e da terra. Cada um deles ocupando um vasto território. Juntos, são conhecidos como As Cinco Grandes Nações Shinobis. O país do fogo tem a vila da folha. O país da água, a vila da névoa. O país do trovão, a vila da nuvem. O país da terra, a vila da pedra. E o país do vendo, a vila da areia. Só aos lideres dessas vilas ocultas é permitido a palavra "Kage". Hokage, Mizukage, Haikage, Kazekage e Tsutikage. Eles são os lideres das cinco sombras que governam qualquer ninja.

-Ahhhh... Hokage-sama é mesmo importante. – disse Sakura parecendo empolgada com a história do sensei. (-Chanarou! Aquele velho parece mais um idiota caducando do que um Hokage!)

"Eu enganei ele com o Sexy no Jutsu. Ele não pode ser tão bom assim." Naruto se lembrou.

-Hey, estão duvidando do Hokage-sama, não estão? – disse Kakashi percebendo que estavam parando. Estava desconfiado de seus alunos.

Naruto e Sakura fizeram não com a cabeça.

-Bom, de qualquer modo, não há batalhas ninja na missão de vocês. – disse Kakashi passando a mão na cabeça de Sakura. – Então podem relaxar.

-Então a gente não vai ter que correr atrás de nenhum inimigo? Ou algo do tipo? – perguntou a garota feliz.

-É. Nada disso.

Sasuke olhou para trás desconfiado... Mas logo todos estavam novamente caminhando. Afinal, não podiam chegar muito tarde ao país das Ondas.

A água do lago refletia a luz do sol dando um lindo brilho cristalino nela, enquanto os cinco viajantes passavam em cima de uma ponte sob o lago.

Já estavam próximos a algumas árvores quando avistaram no chão uma pequena poça de água.

Kakashi olhou para aquela poça desconfiado, mas continuou caminhando com os outros.

Quando já estavam a poucos metros da poça, puderam ver dois ninjas saltando em direção a eles. Um deles lançava uma corrente pontuda envolta de Kakashi, o prendendo de forma que ele não pudesse se mover.

Todos ficaram assustados e arregalaram os olhos.

Puderam ver o ninja apertando mais a corrente, viram seu sensei ser esmagado, cortado ao meio por aquelas pontas afiadas.

Os quatro ficaram muito chocados ao ver aquela cena. Sakura deixou escapar um grito e Sasuke ficou de olhos arregalados para uma fumaça que aparecera no lugar do sensei.

-Kakashi-senseeeeeeeeei! – gritou Naruto preocupado com seu sensei.

E então sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao perceber que aqueles dois ninjas estavam atrás dele. Os dois usavam máscara de ar, e ambos estavam com bandanas muito parecidas com a de Konoha, só que o símbolo eram quatro risquinhos parecidos com minhocas. Naruto começou a tremer apavorado.

-Agora é sua vez. – ouviu um dos ninjas dizer friamente.

O loiro tremeu mais ainda ao ver que o ninja ia usar a corrente pontuda contra ele. Mas logo se surpreendeu com o que viu.

Sasuke estava no ar de um salto, e pegara uma kunai e uma shuriken da bolsa. Ele acertou a shuriken na corrente, a fazendo ficar presa em uma árvore, e jogou a kunai naquela mesma direção, acertando ao meio da estrela de ferro. Fazendo com que o ninja perdesse o total controle da corrente.

Aproveitou que os dois ninjas estavam presos cara a cara e saltou em direção a eles ficando com uma perna em cada braço de um dos dois. Rapidamente ele apoiou as mãos na corrente esticada e deu um chute no rosto dos dois ninjas, fazendo-os cair.

Naruto estava de boca aberta com as habilidades do amigo.

Os dois ninjas que também estavam impressionados, rapidamente se levantaram e correram para a direção oposta de Sasuke.

Um deles foi em direção a Naruto, que estava de costas...

E o outro foi em direção ao velho Tazuma, que estava parado de olhos chocados ao lado de Sakura.

"Tenho que detê-lo." A garota tremia ao pensar no que fazer.

Então rapidamente tirou uma kunai da bolsa e se posicionou na frente de Tazuma.

-Fique atrás de mim!

O ninja continuava vindo rapidamente em direção aos dois. Ele esticou a mão para atacar Sakura, quando já estava bem perto.

Sasuke percebeu o que estava acontecendo e rapidamente se pôs na frente da garota.

O ninja ia ataca-lo quando... Kakashi apareceu envolvendo o braço no pescoço do ninja, o deixando sem ar.

Naruto, que estava caído no chão tremendo, viu que o sensei estava de pé segurando os dois ninjas inconscientes nos braços.

-Oi. – disse ele tranquilamente.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura estavam com os olhos brilhando.

"Exibido." Sasuke olhava para ele com desprezo.

Naruto não estava entendo nada. Acabara de ver seu sensei sendo esmagado pelas correntes pontudas, e agora...

"Mas ele estava..." Ele olhou para o lugar onde ele fora esmagado.

Haviam vários pedaços de tronco no chão.

Naruto percebera que estava com um pequeno corte na mão.

"Ele usou o jutsu de troca..."

-Desculpe não ter ajudado logo, Naruto. – disse o sensei dando as costas para os garotos e caminhando em direção a uma árvore com os dois ninjas ainda nos braços. – Eu não queria que te machucassem.

Ele observou o corte na mão do garoto.

-Mas também... Não pensei que você fosse se apavorar daquele jeito.

Tazuma, que apenas observava a cena suspirou.

"Pelo menos me salvaram..."

Kakashi parou em frente a Sasuke e Sakura.

-Bom trabalho, Sasuke. Você também, Sakura.

Naruto viu aquilo com inveja.

"Fui um inútil. E Sasuke fez aquilo como se já tivesse feito milhares de vezes. Não se assustou nenhum um pouco. Parecia tão calmo, saiu sem nenhum arranhão... Eu fui tão covarde que ele teve que vir me salvar. Argh, por que eu não sou assim também?

-Hey! – Sasuke chamou enquanto os outros já iam caminhando na frente.

Naruto olhou para ele.

-Você não se machucou, não é? Menininho medroso.

-Arghhhh... SASUKEEEEEEEEEE...!!! – Naruto gritou apertando os punhos com raiva.

-Naruto! – chamou Kakashi.

Ele se assustou.

-Não se mexa. Essa espécie de ninja tem veneno nas garras, precisamos tirá-lo de você rápido.

Naruto ficou chocado e olhou para o ferimento em sua mão esquerda.

-Você precisa abrir a ferida e tira-lo. Está no seu sangue, por isso não se mexa. Isso espalharia o veneno. A propósito, Tazuma-sama... Precisamos conversar.

-

Os cinco viajantes estavam em frente a uma árvore onde amarraram os dois ninjas que haviam luta-do.

-Eles são Chunnins da Vila da Névoa. Sua especialidade é o ataque implacável. Eles continuam lutando, não importa qual seja o sacrifício. – disse o sensei.

-Como soube de nossa emboscada? – perguntou um dos ninjas amarrado na árvore.

-Uma poça d'água num dia claro, quando não chove a semanas?

-Então me diga, por que você deixou que eles começassem a luta? – perguntou Tazuma.

-Eu podia ter acabado com eles facilmente, mas ai não saberia de nada. Eu precisava descobrir seu objetivo, e de quem eles estavam atrás. – continuou Kakashi friamente olhando de lado para Tazuma.

-Onde você quer chegar? – perguntou ele.

-Veja... Eu queria saber se viriam atrás de nós. Um ninja atacando um ninja, ou, se estavam atrás de você, o grande construtor de pontes. Quando você fez o pedido, você pediu proteção padrão, contra ladrões e assaltantes... Você não disse que estava sendo procurado, ou perseguido por nenhum ninja. Se soubéssemos disso, talvez tivéssemos classificado esta missão como Rank B, ou mais alto. Nossa tarefa era apenas leva-lo ao seu destino e protege-lo quando construía sua ponte. Se soubéssemos que teríamos de evitar ataques de inimigos ninjas, teríamos escalado um equipe diferente e dado uma outra missão para eles. Você deve ter suas razões, mas mentir para nós não é aceitável. Nós agora estamos fora de alcance dessa missão.

-Ainda não estamos preparados para uma missão como essa. – disse Sakura. – Vamos desistir! Precisaremos de remédio para o ferimento do Naruto depois que removermos o veneno. Vamos voltar ao vilarejo e leva-lo ao médico!

Naruto ainda olhava atentamente para seu ferimento.

-Está exagerando, não é? Acho que devemos voltar e cuidar do Naruto. – disse Kakashi num suspiro.

O loiro bateu os dentes de raiva e tirou uma kunai da bolsa. Rapidamente esticou a kunai para o alto e cravou em sua mão ferida com toda sua força. Fechou os olhos para aliviar um pouco a dor, mas sentia uma enorme vontade de gritar.

O sangue espirrava de sua mão.

Todos ficaram de olhos arregalados ao ver aquela cena.

Naruto se virou para os companheiros, ainda com a kunai cravada na mão.

-Porque eu sempre sou diferente... Porque sempre eu... Chicuchou!

-Naruto... O que está fazendo?! – gritou Sakura tentando chamar a atenção dele.

-Eu deveria estar me tornando forte... Eu completei muitas missões, eu pratico as técnicas todos os dias, sozinho... Eu nunca mais serei salvo, não precisarei mais de ajuda. Não terei medo, não vou mais correr... Eu não vou perder para o Sasuke. Eu juro pela dor da minha mão esquerda. – disse ele erguendo a mão ensangüentada. – Com esta kunai... Protegerei o velho! Vamos prosseguir com a missão.

Ele deu um sorriso malvado tremendo a mão.

-Naruto! – chamou-o Kakashi. – É melhor nós pararmos esse sangramento. Mais um pouco e você morrerá por perda de sangue.

Naruto o encarou por um minuto. Começou a suar sentindo que sua mão estava seca.

-É melhor nós pararmos esse sangramento ou você estará em sérios perigos. – disse Kakashi se aproximando inocentemente.

Naruto abriu a boca e deu um grito. Ficou correndo de um lado para o outro balançando a mão e gritando "Não, não! Eu não quero morrer desse jeito!"

-Deixe-me ver sua mão. – disse Kakashi.

-Me salve! – disse ele dando a mão para o sensei.

Sakura se aproximara também.

-Naruto, você é um abusado! Você é sadomazoquista?

Kakashi observava o ferimento com atenção. Era difícil de enxergar com tanto sangue. Mas podia ver uma pequena fumaça vermelha saindo da ferida, parecia estar se cicatrizando sozinha.

"A ferida está fechando."

-Hey, hey... – ele ouviu Naruto dizer bem baixinho.

-Ahn?

-Está tudo bem? – perguntou ele com a mão no rosto tremendo. – Sua expressão é tão séria.

-Você vai ficar bem. – disse Kakashi enrolando uma fita na mão do garoto.

"Será o poder da raposa da Kyuubi?"

-

Num lugar bem longe dali, a floresta era envolvida pela escuridão intensa.

Ouvia-se alguns gritos dentro de uma pequena tenda presa nas árvores.

-Você falhou?! Eu paguei muito dinheiro a vocês porque me falaram que vocês eram os melhores. – disse um velho baixinho de óculos redondos escuros, apontando para vários ninjas que se curvavam diante dele.

Um ninja com a mesma bandana dos outros que atacaram Naruto e os outros estava sentado no sofá com as pernas apoiadas numa pequena mesinha.

Usava uma fita branca no rosto tampando o nariz e a boca.

-Pare de reclamar. – disse ele pegando um grande espada nas costas e apontando para o pescoço do velho.

O ninja usava a bandana de lado. Aqueles olhos negros eram de apavorar. Verdadeiros olhos de um assassino. Usava apenas um cinco cobrindo a barriga, que servia também para prender a espada, e uma calça larga até os joelhos. Calçava uma bota e usava duas luvas no braço.

-Dessa vez eu irei pessoalmente com minha espada retalhadora de cabeça, e mata-los eu mesmo.

-Tem certeza que é seguro? – perguntou o velho num soluço. – Parece que o inimigo contratou ninjas habilidosos... Com a derrota dos irmãos Demônio, eles estarão alerta...

-Quem você pensa que eu sou? – disse o homem com a espada numa voz muito fria. – Tem uma razão por me chamarem de Demônio da Névoa. Eu sou Momochi Zabuza.


End file.
